They are back but for how long?
by JASPER'S MATE
Summary: The Cullens r back bcause Victoria attacked Bella b4 jumpin off the cliff now Victoria's army is bcoming more powerful & the Voltury r ready 2 take Bella out if she doesn't become a vampire soon bt is the birth of a new baby make this even more difficult?
1. Victoria

**_Victoria_**

It was a little early when I woke up and Charlie was still asleep. I tried to make as little noise as possible as I got dress. I sneaked some clothes into a bag knowing all along that Charlie would approved of this as much as he would approve of the motorcycles. Jacob had promise me that hewould take me cliff diving today and through the night I had been eager to hear Edward's voice.

I drove to La Push as fast as my ancient truck would allowed. When I got to Jacob's house the lights were on. I wasn't a little surprise. It was still easrly. I had been sure i would have had to wake Jake up myself. I got out and walked to the porch and knocked twice.

"come in Bella"

Billy's voice came from the kitchen. No dout the noise caused by my truck had giving me away. "hey Billy is he asleep?" Billy shook his head his forehead creased with worry.

"no he and Sam had to go to help the others. They catch a fresh scent and Sam thought that they could end this."

A wave of fear ran through my whole body

"oh no Billy no no."

Billy laugh.

"Do you like it so much here that you would like to extend you stay?"

"don't make jokes Billy this is serious." Billy's forehead creased with worry again. "Your right, this one is a tricky one."

I decided that there was no way they were going to _end this today,_ so I decided to go to the beach and wait for Jacob there.

"When he gets back tell him I will be down at the beach" I said and headed toward the door. "Sure thing" I heard Billy say. I went toward my truck and headed toward the beach. Jacob had been right when he said that it was going to be warmer today then yesterday. I parked in the empty parking lot and got out. I looked up to the sky.

It was gray with some purple clouds. I guess there was a storm coming. I headed toward the beach and stared walking. I looked at the black sea and a spark of color caught my attention. Besides the color black of the ocean, there was a bright spark of orange... the color of fire. I stared at it. It seem to get closer and closer...

I squinted to get a better look of what it was.

The closer it got the more it seem to look like a person floating in the water...

I took a step forward. The color of the strange flame reminded me of something but I couldn't put my finger on it. Suddenly with a role of nausea I realise what it reminded me of.

Victoria's hair had the same shade of color. The color of fire. I took a step back. Suddenly with a speed that stun me, Victoria was standing a couple of yards away from me smiling. She was wet from hair to toe but it seem to make her even more beautiful. I was so shocked that I couldn't move my feet. They were frozen into place.

"hello Bella. You have no idea how long i have waited for this moment..." her smile grew. She took a step forward. My breath seem to get stuck in my throat. She walked up to me until she was about two inches away from me. With the tips of her fingers she traced my jaw line once.

The wind blew and she caught a strand of my hair. Suddenly she had a hand full of my hair in one of her hands. She pulled at it sharply. I had to hold back the screams that wanted to rip thought my clench teeth.

If I scream someone would come to investigate. I couldn't let that happen. I suddenly thought of Laurent's word in the meadow. _"If you only knew what she had plan for you"_

"you know I thought it was going to be harder to get to you, when I realise that those dogs were protecting you" she said her hold on me tighten. I clench my teeth harder holding the screams back. I could feel her breathing on my neck as she smelled my scent and felt the blood in my veins.

Suddenly her breathing stop. Her hold of my hair loosen and she started retreating. I watched in amazement.

She was still a couple of feet away from me. Suddenly two cold, hard hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. In a second I was fifty yards away from Victoria. Three figures stood in front of me holding a protective stance. Alice, Jasper and Edward were in a crouch. Alice to my left. Jasper to me right but i put little attention to them. My eyes were glue on Edward who stood in front of me.

A deep menacing growl come from his clench teeth. Victoria took three hasty steps back. Her head shook slightly. Alice straighten out and took a couple of steps back until she was beside me. She wrapped one arm around my waist and took my other hand without taking her eyes away from Victoria.

Victoria was slowly retreating... suddenly she ran into the water. Edward lean like he was going to go after her but Jasper put a hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other and Edward nodded. They straighten up and turn to look at us. I'm sure my face showed all the fear that i felt.

Edward took the necessary steps toward me and caught me in a hug. I hug him back knowing that even after all this time things hadn't changed. He still didn't love me but i wasn't going to waste the opportunity! I hugged him with all the force i had. Making sure i would memories the feel of his cold arms around me. I vowed to myself that i would never forget this feeling.

"Bella are you OK?" his voice though worry was the most beautiful voice i had ever heard. I didn't answer i was too shock.

"Bella?" he looked at me, studying my face.

"I'm fine" the words made no sound but i knew they understand me. "Well that was a close one" Alice said walking toward Jasper whose eyes darting everywhere, like he was afraid someone might sneak up on them.

Suddenly her face changed, became an expression i had never seen before. Jasper looked at her worry evident on his face.

"What is it?"

"What just happen?" Edward asked at the same time. Before Alice could answer five huge wolfs emerged from the woods. I immediately recognized the Jacob-wolf. Jasper took a step to put himself in front of Alice. His stance protective. Alice's eyes widen with shock. Edward's hands which were still around me tighten and he was suddenly pulling me behind himself.

When he did, the Jacob-wolf growled. Edward and Jasper sanked into a crouch reading them selves to fight. The wolves tensed. The Paul-wolf took a stepped in the direction of Jasper and Alice. A warning growl came from Jasper's clench teeth. At the same time i found my voice.

"Jacob its not what it seems" i looked at Jacob and took a step toward him. Edward's hands refused to let go of me. He pushed me once again behind himself.

"its okay" i said without looking at him. He suddenly turned his head toward the Jacob-wolf and after five seconds his hold on me loosen. I started walking but suddenly i was running toward him. I stumble a little on my way but finally i was in front of him. I hugged him fiercely furrowing my face in his fur.

I hadn't realise i was crying until a sob broke through my trembling lips. The Jacob-wolf lean his head pushing me closer to him. I turn my head and lean it against his.

"Victoria was here" i whispered. Every wolves heads turned to look at me. Jacob whimper his eyes running from my head to my toes.

"I'm fine" i said, thought my head hurt. I didn't want him to worry about me right now. I knew he would still worry just like every other wolf but i couldn't help myself.

"No, you two stay with Bella i'll go after Victoria" Edwards voice though low caught my attention. I turned and saw that Jasper Alice and Edward were having a silent conversation.

"You shouldn't go alone" said Jasper. He threw a look at the wolves who were starring at them just like me. "and it looks like Bella doesn't need our protection."

Alice stepped on his foot. Jasper looked at her with an apolagitic expression but he look like he would take those hurtful words back. Edward just clench his hands into fists. Suddenly Jacob started pulling away. I looked at him shocked. Why was he pulling away. Was it something that i said?

He ran into the forest. After a couple of minutes he was back in his human form. He ran to me and hugged me. All my fears dissapeared as he did. I knew it should make me feel bad to have him hug me like this in front of Edward but its not like i was kissing him or anything like that. The black wolf huff and the rest of the wolves ran into the woods. They were back and in their human forms, just like Jacob.

"what happen?" Sam's always calm voice was full of concerned for me. "I came to Jacob's house and he wasn't there so i came here. I was walking and then Victoria was standing in front of me" i shudder. Jacob hugged me tighter...

"if it wasn't for Alice Jasper and Edward i would have been dead right now" i turned to look at them. Alice smile at me while Edward's eyes were locked on Jacob's hands around me. Jasper seem too stress to do anything but look at the wolves. Sam and the others seem confuse at something.

"how did you know where she was?" asked Sam looking at Edward. Oh that is what confused them!

"i saw Victoria killing Bella on a beach" Alice answer the question. From Jasper's expression i realise he felt that they didn't need to give explanations. "we race to get to her before Victoria did," she shrugged "we got really really lucky"

"you do realise you just broke the treaty?" Paul asked glaring at Jasper. "did you want us to just let Victoria get to her?" Jasper asked eyeing Sam. Paul growl at the judgment inflicted in the question and started shaking.

"Paul" Sam looked at Paul for a second before Paul calmed enough to stop the shaking. "we'll leave right now if you prefer it that way" Jasper continue. Sam nodded "we'll escort you"

"wait what about Victoria?" i asked. Everyone seem to have forgotten about her. "I'm not leaving Bella alone now that she is in danger" Edward said in a low voice that i bearly hear.

"neither am i" Alice said and gave a pleading look at Jasper, who looked at her with worry eyes "fine will stay..."

**Please Review**


	2. Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

**Thanks to all who have read and review my story. Has a treat i am asking ALL of you to give me ideas and things you would like to see on the next chapter. I would appreciate it ALOT!**


	3. Surprise

Everything seem to change back to the way it was. Almost everything anyways... the Cullens came back but still kept their distance from town... and me. Everyone in town knew the story by now. Esme hadn't taken to city life very well and had wanted to come back. Carisle being the wonderful husband agreed.

Most of the Cullens had graduated early in their old school and didn't need to go to school anymore.

Unlike me.

I didn't know what was worst. Having Edward near me... protecting me from Victoria. Risking his immortal life for nothing or in other words for me. Or having him so near and not being able to touch him, to caress his face and tell him that i still loved him. No matter how he felt towards me i would always love him. Jacob grew cold towards me when Edward was around. Although i was sort of happy because of that. You see Edward kept his distance from me. I was never sure if he was in the woods behind Charlie's house or not.

I never knew if he was watching me threw a window or listening at my conversations with Charlie at supper.

But Jacob's mood always told me. And i have to say i was quiet suprise, at how much he looked after me. After that first sign of caring that awful day that Victoria came so near to killing me, things changed and very quickly. Soon i was in Jacob's small house alone with most of the wolves. Sam, Paul and Jacob himself had escorted Edward Alice and Jasper out of La Push. Jacob had been against the idea of me going with them.

Alice being Alice had started arguing and saying that they couldn't make me do something i didn't want to. Edward though in a very low voice had told her to be quiet and then had told me in a cold voice to go to Jacob's house.

I hadn't argue. I couldn't. I didn't have it in me to tell him no. Then again i had never had the power to do that. After a week I still hadn't been able to accept it. The Cullens were back and even though i didn't see them they were here. Charlie had an even more time accepting it. He had screamed at me the second he saw me after he heard the news that if i ever care about him or his sanity i would keep away from Edward.

I had argued that it was unfair. I was 18 and could do whatever i wanted. And if that involved hanging out with the Cullens then that was what i was going to do.

"I don't mind you being with the Cullens Bella, i know that they are good people, but Edward isn't good for you just stay away from _him_." he had said quietly.

I hadn't said anything. I had just stormed out of the room leaving him standing there in the middle of the living room. That night i thought of what he had said. Sure i could hang out with the Cullens... NOT!. I wanted to but something about the way that Edward acted (staying away from me never letting me see him... And i was pretty sure that he had told Alice to stay away. Which just didn't make any sense to me!) told me to not go near him family.

I once thought them has MY family. I still did but not in the same way. Something had change during Edward's absence... And i wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

Little by little my eyes closed. I woke up to the same dark light of Forks. Ever since Edward came back the hole had left but there was still an ache there in my chest. It never went away. Even with Jacob's presence. I wonder about that as i got ready. I went downstairs taking my time still wondering about it.

I was suprise to find Charlie still there.

"good morning" i said dully not in the mood for company. He didn't say anything just pointed with his finger to the corner. I stop and for the first time saw someone standing there with a small smile in his lips. The plate from my hand slid and fell to the floor with a loud BANG. It shatter into a thousand pieces. Charlie frown at the plate. His mouth set into a grim line. He sight quietly.

"I'm going to be working late tonight so don't wait up" I couldn't think of a response so i just nodded. He shook his head the slightest and then gave a dark look at Jasper. I heard the front door shut after him. Neither Jasper or i said anything. We just stared at each other. I finally looked down and started collecting the small sharp pieces of broken plate.

"i rather you not do that. Its making me edgy" he said quietly. I looked up. He was frowning slightly at my hands close to the sharp peices. I nodded agreeing with him. We didn't need me getting a cut again in front of him. I let it go and stood up. I looked at him but held all the questions i had back.

"Aren't you wondering what I'm doing here?" he asked. I didn't say anything.

"Alice send me for you..." he said when i didn't answer.

my eyes widen "WHAT?"

**Please Review**


	4. Attack

He hadn't been expecting my surprise that was for sure. His frown tighten

"she has been waiting for you to visit but after all this time she hasn't _seen_ you going so she sent me for you"

My shock wavered as i considered that. "i-i thought that i wasn't we-welcome" i stutter. His face went blank with surprise "why wouldn't you be?" he asked "is it because of Edward?" he said before i could answer.

"No" i said but my emotions gave me away. He smiled lightly "we don't approve his methods of protection but there isn't anything we can do about it Bella. When he sets himself towards something there isn't anyone on this earth who can change his mind"

"i figure that out" i said turning away from him but that didn't help. Even without his talent anyone, vampire or not could have heard the sadness in my voice. He grabbed my arm light. He was bearly touching me.

"come on Esme as been wanting to see you but-"

"he didn't let her?" i guessed. We were at his car by now. He looked at me not paying much attention to the road and nodded once. I sight. I knew it was something like that. But having it said out loud made everything final in some way.

Jasper kept looking at me. He sight and open the window. I frown

"sorry but even after all this time I'm not so confident in my control around you-" he chuckle darkly "I'm still wondering why they send me instead of Emmett. There wouldn't be any possible problems with his control"

"The fact that your not attacking me right now is proof you have control enough" i mutter. Even if he had attacked me during my birthday, i didn't want him to be walloing about it. I didn't liked it when he sad. I didn't like it when any of the Cullens where sad. Especially when it was my fault.

"Maybe" he allowed. Then he frown. "I never did apologize for attacking you on your birthday did i?" he said suddenly "No need. There is nothing to apologize" he sight and mutter something under his breath. I thought i picked up the words "Edward was right" but it was too low for me to be sure.

I was suddenly really mad at myself for not putting my seat belt on as Jasper hit the breaks. He saw me start flying forwards so he reached over and held me in place with one hand. I was panting from the surprise of the suddent stop. When my heart speed slowed i looked at Jasper. His eyes were not on me but forwards. I cleared my throat. He looked at me. I looked down

"oh!" he said. His hand was too close to my chest for my liking... and apparently his as well.

His hand was off of me in the next second. I looked at the road to see why we had stopped. There was a huge tree that had fallen over. Jasper frown

"do we take another road?" i asked. He thought for a moment. His eyes wondered around our surroundings before he shook his head. He open the door and walked towards the trees. He pushed it aside with his feet.

I looked at him and saw him stop every few second and look around. I got out slowly. He looked at me and then smile as he took a hold of the tree with one of his hand and began pushing it off the road.

"why are you so worry Jasper?" i asked. He chuckled looking around "Alice didnt warn me about a fallen tree on our way back and also when i came through this same road a few minutes ago to go get you this tree hadn't fallen"

I frown. I didn't get it...

"So?" i asked

"so.. someone pushed it down"

That little statement shocked me more then it should. My breathing spiked and i looked around trying to see into the shadows. My head filled with images of Victoria attacking Jasper then killing me.

"don't worry Bella-" and i didn't "if Victoria had been here she would have attacked by now" i nodded taking deep breaths "get in the car" he said still looking around. I didn't need to be told twice. I pretty much ran and locked the doors.

Jasper went a little into the woods then was back in a few minutes his hand flying over to the wheel. He sped out of there faster than i had ever seen any of them drive. Which was saying something

"Jasper?" i asked trying to put my seat belt on

"yes Bella?" he asked not looking away from the road

"what happen?"

"nothing" he said lightly

"then why are you driving like a maniac?" he looked at me for a second and seem to decide something

"Victoria was there a few minutes ago"

"WHAT?" i screamed

"calm down Bella i only saw her back"

"YOU SAW HER!" I screamed, even louder. He frown like he regretted telling me "yes i saw her.. saw her run"

I tried to breath but i couldn't this was too much.

"don't worry the wolves scared her off" "Jake?" he nodded

"he was there while i was moving the tree. That is the only reason i didnt turn around and left" i sight more calm now. We saw the house then. Alice ran out as soon as we stop. She pulled me out into a hug. "your in huge trouble!" she hissed pulling back. I could see an Alice tantrum coming but thankfully my attention was taken by someone inside the house. He was looking through a window directly at me.

I gave him a small wave with my hand. His only response was a small nodded. "Oh! Bella we have missed you so much!" Esme said hugging me. Alice close her mouth and pouted like a little child. She went to stand close to Jasper then hissed, "what happen?" she asked her nose wrinkling.

"Victoria had a little trap set up along the road. Thankfully the wolves were there" he said unwillingly "what?" Esme cried in panic. They started talking about it. Disccusing what they should do about her but i couldnt pay attention. My eyes were glue to the window where he had once stood.

Without even noticing how, i was inside among all of them. Even Rosalie who smiled for once was there. Edward though kept to himself in his room. Until Esme guilted him into coming out, but even then he only stayed for five minutes. He then went upstairs again. Carisle came home about five p.m. and the hugging started once again.

I felt it before it came... Edward ran downstairs, Alice gasped and every Cullen surrounded me in the next second. They lower into a protective crouch. Something was coming i heard myself say the only thought i could come up with.

"Something is coming isn't it?"

**Please Review**


	5. Baby

**Enjoy!**

All of them stood around expecting something to pop out of no where. I repeated my question to Edward directly. "Tell me Edward what is it?" i asked. My voice shook with fear. His eyes snapped at me. "Carisle we need to get Bella out of here now!"

"What is it Edward?" Carisle asked while Jasper grabbed a set of keys and threw them. Some at Alice and another one at Rose.

Edward only said one word "Jane"

I didn't really get it but the name seem to have some meaning because all the Cullens became a blur. I was suddenly sitting in a yellow porche. Alice in the passenger seat while Rose sat in the drivers seat. I looked around and Esme sat beside me. "What's going on Esme?" i asked. She looked at me with worry eyes but before she could speak Edward was besides me, the door open. He held one of my hands in his. He looked deep into my eyes and i thought i was going to faint...

"Be safe" he whispered. I nodded. "I promise" i mumble. He seem to accept that and then he shut the door and the car lurched forwards slamming my back against the seat.

We drove in silence for what seem like a long time but in reality we only went to Seattle. We stayed in crowded areas and i was never left alone. It got to the point where Alice Rosalie or Esme would follow me into the public restrooms. That bothered me a little. However i did not expect them to do this to me.

"Alice, i cant stay here. I have classes tomorrow" i said following her around the store. She frown slightly. "your not going to stay here Bella. We are gonna take you to Port Angeles" she said in a low voice looking through a rack of clothes. "why Alice? whats going on?" This wasn't the first time i had asked that same question but i hadn't gotten my answer yet, so i was gonna keep on asking till i got my answer.

"Nothing Bella" she said in a soothing calm voice. I snorted. She sight. i was about to speak but Esme came rushing from outside where Rose still stood. They had been standing looking like two police cops in guard instead of two beautiful woman. She had something in her hand... a cell phone. She gave it to me. I frown and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella are you OK?"

I have had enough! "Edward?"

"Yes"

"Why the hell wouldn't i be OK? whats going on?" i asked through my teeth.

There was a slight pause. "I need to talk to Alice" he said quietly. I gritted my teeth and was about to protest but Alice snatched the phone away from me and started talking in a voice low and fast enough that i couldn't understand it. i took a small breath and walked out the store. i didn't look back to check if they had followed me or not. I really didn't care.

As i walked i looked up. The sky had turn dark. Night time had come yet i wasn't afraid. I used to be terrified of the night because with it came the horrible nightmares that came along with going to sleep. But since he came back they had stayed away. I really didn't understand why. Nothing had change except for the fact that now i knew he was back. I didn't see him any more then i used to see him when he wasn't around.

I sight. Thinking of him made me a little depressed... That's when i heard it... A scream so loud it couldn't have been that far away.

I ran towards it not thinking twice about it. I sort of felt someone following but i wasn't sure who it was or if i should be afraid. I mean it could be Alice Esme or Rosalie so i didn't look back. I turned on a corner and that's where i saw her. She stood with her back against the wall taking deep breaths. Her face showed nothing but pain as she held herself up. I was frozen there. From the corner of my eye i saw Rosalie behind me.

The woman look up and spotted me easily. "Please help me" she begged. I nodded and took a step towards her but Rose stop me. "We shouldn't" she whispered. I turn to glare at her. "She's pregnant and there is no one else around" i said bewilder that she would say such a thing. Wasn't she always talking about how she wanted a baby? Couldn't she think of the baby and this poor woman now! Rose nodded then and we started walking towards the woman but then stop when she we saw her expression at Rose. "No stay away from me" she said to Rose.

"We just want to help" Rose said in a clip tone. The woman laughed without humor. "Help? one of you freaks did this to me" she pointing one finger to her huge belly. I heard Rosalie gasp. I was also shock.

What did this all mean? was the woman telling the truth. Did a _vampire _get her pregnant? that couldn't be right. A vampire can't get pregnant. I suddenly thought of how Esme and Rose wanted a baby. How they couldn't have one because of their nature. I looked at Rose and as she looked at the woman. "Do you want the help of not?" she growled. "Rose" i scoff. Rose turned to me with an expression of pure torture. I could guess why.

She wanted a baby so much and here we were standing not five feet from someone who got what she wanted... it was like a slap in the face. She was about to say something but the woman screamed. She was about to fall but Rose caught her. I bet the woman would have protested but she passed out.

"What do i do?" i asked Rosalie. "go get Esme and Alice" she said quickly trying to wake up the woman. I nodded and ran to the store tripping a few times on the way.

"Esme Alice" i said when i spotted them. They looked at me. "What happen?" Alice said coming towards me and looking at me from head to toe. Her eyes spotted my hands and the small scratches then had from falling. "We found a woman. I think she is giving birth but she says..." would they believe me? i thought for a second then decided it really didn't matter. "she says a vampire got her pregnant"

"that impossible" Alice said while Esme covered her hand with her mouth too shocked at my words to say anything.

"That doesn't matter right now Alice. Rose is with her but she may need help" i said grabbing her hand and pulling her. she didn't move. "Esme?" she said turning to face her mom. "we have to go. we cant simply turn the other way Alice and Rose is with the woman we have to go help" Alice nodded and we raced off to the alley where the woman had been.

We didn't find them there. i started to panic. where were they? "Rose didn't want the baby to be here Bella so she took them to an empty apartment up there" Alice said pointing to a broken window in the fifth floor in the building next to us. I nodded we climbed up (well Alice and Esme climbed. i held on tight around Alice).

We found them there. Rose with the woman. "something is happening to her..." Rose said her voice wild with worry. "i heard snaps i think the baby is breaking her ribs" she said in a hush tone. "do you think she was telling the truth Rose? do you think a vampire did this to her?" Esme asked. Rose frown. "i didn't think so at first but now i believe her. no normal baby could do this" she said pulling the woman's shirt up an inch.

We all gasp. the woman's stomach was patched with bruises. some dark blue other yellowish.

"What should we do?" i asked. "call Carisle?" Alice said but it sounded like a question. Rose was about to answer but then the woman screamed in pain. at the same time there was a loud SNAP. i flinched Rose and Esme were there trying to sooth her but the woman couldn't be soothe

She screamed until her voice went horsed. "it broke her spine" Rose said her voice barley heard over the screams. then it happen... The creature started clawing its way out of her.

None of us could do anything but watched. it was too much even for Esme. she stood there with us looking too stun to even say something. when the creature made its way out of its mother we couldn't do anything but look.

It seem we were frozen there looking at the horrible scene of destruction it had left. Rosalie was the one that moved first. she took the baby up in to her arms and cradle it there while the baby weeped and held on tight to its mother. Alice gave a blanked to Rose who cover the baby with it. "What do we do?" i asked looking at the dead woman who we didn't even know the name of. "i don't know" Esme said.

We stood there silent. the baby quiet down and now seem to be paying attention to us. It stared at Rosalie the most. Rosalie then asked something that i haven't thought about. something that in my opinion was the first question we should have asked ourselves.

"What do we do with the baby?"

**Please Review**


	6. Tears

We were all back at the house Rose seem to be the most happy vampire i had ever seen. She couldn't stop smiling neither could Esme Alice had gone straight to the store and bought more baby clothes then i had ever seen. She dress the little baby up in the cutest clothes.

"what should we call her?" Esme asked "we shouldn't once you name it..." Jasper said letting his statement unfinished shaking his head a little. We all glared at him "we haven't decided anything" Rose hissed at him

He smiled a tight smile "my point exactly" nobody said anything we all new that the little girl was very special. She grew... Fast!

We all could see it. But that didn't stop everyone from being happy Carisle always rushed from the hospital to spent some time with the little girl. Jasper and Edward were the only one's who didn't like the situation Jasper problem was more about his control he always stood a few feet away. Edward's problem... well he didn't really say he had watched us come from Seattle that night (i hadn't even been able to ask him about the so call Jane...) and has growled about incompetence. his speech went something like this...

**(Flash back)**

Alice drove while Rose and Esme sat with the baby on the back seat i couldn't take my eyes off of her she was just so beautiful! Edward Jasper Emmett and Carisle were waiting for us in the porch but none of them were smiling.. well Emmett was.

We got out and Edward rushed to me taking me in to his arms which really surprised me "are you OK?" he asked still hugging me "um... yeah I'm fine Edward" i said a little breathless he nodded then froze he let me go and glared at Rose who had gotton out of the car with the baby "you..didn't" Edward said through his teeth Rose had only looked at the baby then glared at Edward with a cold look.

"how irresponsible can you be Rosalie?" Edward had growled while Alice had filled Carisle Emmett and Jasper on our little adventure. "we couldn't just leave her she is just a baby Edward" Esme has whispered "that thing will only bring trouble Esme have you forgotten of the Voltury?" "thing!" Rose had hissed i had steeped closer to the baby not liking the way Edward looked at her "even if she is half vampire and half human Rosalie that doesn't mean it can keep secrets that doesn't mean it can be around humans and still be safe to them" he had shouted everyone looked at me has to make Edward's point.

"Bella can be kept away from her she doesn't have to come anywhere near Bella Edward" Rose had screeched while i said "its ok Edward i have already held her she doesn't do any harm to me in any kind of way" i said taking the little baby from Rose and cuddling it to my chest to make my point but that only made Edward more tense "please give _it _back to Esme Bella" Edward had pleaded i had frown but given the baby back

"please Edward" Esme had begged Edward had taken a deep breath...

"you need to get rid of that...that... thing or else i will" Edward had hissed and then the weirdest thing happen he grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the house he had dragged me in to his room and had sat me down on the bed "you need some rest go to sleep here and in the morning i will drive you to school" he had whispered

He had started to walk towards the door but i had stood up and grabbed his hand. "Edward who is Jane?" i had asked in a hushed tone he had stood there with his back to me for a long time before sighting and turning back to me. "you don't have to worry about that Bella" he had said his hand caressing my face i had closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his smooth cold hand on my face his finger tips on my lips then it disappeared and i heard a small _click_ has the door shut.

i open my eyes and he was gone the memory of us in the woods him saying good-bye flashed in my mind and it was a little bit too much for me i ran out of the room and down the stairs i was gonna get my answers NOW!

"Edward!" i had screamed has loud has i could all of the sudden the house got really quiet i walked downstairs to find everyone there... good.

i stop at the top of the stairs and looked at them all "you are gonna tell me everything i want to know" i said through my teeth "Who the fuck is Jane? what does she have to do with me? and why the hell did i have to be taken to Seattle?"

everyone stood there looking at me with a stun expression Emmett had a huge smile on his face. "i think she should know Edward" Jasper has said quietly Edward had glared but then had nodded once

"Do you remember about the Voltury? what i told you about them?" i had nodded he sight "Jane is a very powerful member of the Voltury Bella" i had gasped "but why where they here unless..." "they know about you... they...they weren't really happy about it" "but you said that they enforced the rules..." i had breathed not able to speak above a whisper "yes they...gave us another chance" he said more calm now "Edward..." Jasper had said in a severe tone "stay out of it Jasper" that did it Jasper lurched off the floor where he had stood next to Alice and got all over Edward.

"this isn't just about you and Bella this is about ALL of us Edward if she doesn't become a vampire soon...we can all consider ourselves dead there wouldn't be any force in the world to help us you don't know them the way i do they are merciless they destroy anyone and anything who gets in their way... i should know... i have seen what they can do Edward you saw a little bit of it today and believe me when i say that i will not let Alice go through that..." he had paused and then looked at me then back at Edward "even if that means going behind you and turning her myself"

**(end of flash back)**

What was worrying me was Jasper's words i wasn't scare by them i was was worry that they were false words when he had spoken i had been filled with joy and hope because if i could become a vampire then maybe i could get Edward back. I would be beautiful maybe beautiful enough that Edward would love me again.

I sight i hadn't gone back to school Carisle had given me a note to hand in that excused me for the rest of the week. i was happy school seem like such an un-needed problem. i mean for crying out loud a vampire was after me trying to kill me. Not to mention all the secrecy about the so call Jane!

Thinking about "Jane" made me want to ask about her find out more about her. i don't know where it came from but a wave of confidence washed over me and i was brave enough to walk upstairs and knock on Edward's door. "come in" i heard Edward say quietly i did he didn't seem surprise to see me he was standing his back to me looking out through the glass wall i took a deep breath but before i could say anything he spoke first

"she is from the Voltury do you remember what i told you about them?" i nodded once my breath was gone has i realize what had happen i fell into the bed in his room "they came for me didn't they?" i whispered "yes" "that's why you send me away" he nodded still not looking at me "what happen Edward?" i asked looking at him

"they weren't happy about you knowing our existence Bella" "i can understand that" i said under my breath he pretended to not hear

"so i have to become a vampire now" i said in a louder tone his back was to me but i saw how his body stiffin

"whats the problem Edward? if its the problems i may cause then fine i will leave has soon has i am a vampire" i promised though i knew i would never be able to he snorted though

"i know your feelings towards me have change and i am being truly honest when i say that it really hurted me when you told me..." i said taking a shaky breath in "and yes that changed a lot of things Edward but just because your feeling towards me have changed doesnt mean that mine have"...

He had become completly frozen

"and i am sorry if thats not what you want to hear" i said getting up and rushing for the door tears rushing down my face i open the door i ran downstairs and out the door all i could think about was

_why am i worry about Victoria killing me when being dead would be so much better then having Edward tell me he doesnt love me everymore?..._


	7. Rosalie

I kept walking not caring that i had enter the woods i walked and walked not stoping even though my feet were killing me i finally fell hitting my head on the ground i rolled over and stayed there not caring anymore. My tears had dried out but the feeling of crying hadn't.

I had just spilled my guts to Edward and he had acted like i was talking about a boring tv show!

I lost count of time for a while when i looked at the sky again it was dark and a few stars could be seen through the clouds i was surprise by the sight but i was even more suprise that Alice or the rest hadn't come for me yet. I sight when i realize that they were already here and letting me suffer in peace i turn my head to the right but i didn't see anyone i turn my head to the left and didn't see anyone they must be keeping their distance too.

"you can come out..." i said quietly to whomever had come for me

Of course i didn't hear him/her come so when i saw Rosalie (i wonder how they manage to separate her from the baby?) standing a few feet away from me i had to say i was really surprise i had to laugh this was so ironic they had send the only Cullen who had never liked me to keep me safe!

_safe..._

The word echo in my head was i really safe anymore? i had the Victoria not to mantion the Voltury the "police" of the vampire wolrd after me not to mention that without Edward's love i really didn't have anything to loose if they killed me so why keep or try to keep myself safe anymore why not be reckless like before with Jake? why not atleast try to forget Edward? he had obviously done a terrific job at forgetting about what we had why couldn't i do that?

Maybe i will go to La Push tomorrow and ride my bike with Jacob or i could finally cliff dive with Embry or Jake or anyone who would do it with me? i wonder if it would be warm enough to do that?...

"why are you laughing?" Rosalie asked frowning slightly

I looked at her then back at the sky. "this may be the first time i see the stars in Forks" i mumble thinking out loud and avoding her question she wouldn't be able to understand so why waist energy trying to make her understand

She frown at my words but didn't say anything. I didn't talk either but Rosalie's next words shocked me even more then i would have expected

"he's lieing to you..." i sat up

"excuse me?"

"Edward... he is lieing to you when he pretendes he doesn't love you...-" she chuckle shaking her head "only you Isabella Swan can be so blind to his emotions its actually sad he loves you but he keeps or tries to keep it from you with pityful attempts"

"i think your the only human in the world dumb enough to belive him"

i shot up "what are you talking about Rosalie?" i asked my voice shaking

she sight rolled her eyes at the sky and mumble something under her breath she then looked at me.

"don't you notice that he can't help himself when you come over how he has to see you even if its through a window? how he gets when your in any little danger even coming from a baby? why do you think he came back when Alice saw you being attacked by Victoria? Alice and Jasper could have handled it Jasper alone could have handled it even considering his amount of control towards humans but oh no! Edward just had to see himself that his love was alright!"

She was crazy sure i was aware that Edward was always there looking down at the mayhem when i came but i hadn't thought much about that actually i had been a little hurt by him keeping his distance and i hadn't really thought about the whole danger thing coming from a baby i just thought that he didn't really like the idea of giving the Voltury another reason to kill all of us! i wasn't his "love" anymore or else he wouldn't be treating me this way...

She waited for me to say something but i couldn't she frown

"you seriously didn't notice?"

i slowly shook my head

She sight and sat down on top on a boulder she patted the place next to her i walked over and sat down surprise at her friendliness.

"when Edward saw how much danger he was putting you in by taking you in to our world he...he freaked and asked well order us to start packing his exact words were 'i am done putting Bella in danger' Alice Esme and even Jasper tried to changed his mind i actually understood him you were always pressuring him to turn you in to a vampire and so was his entire family except for me... you don't... can't really understand

how much pain you put him trough when he left you he couldn't stand being close to anyone i have to admitt we didn't make it any easier we tried to pretend like nothing had change like everything was like it used to be he got tired of it and left us he started tracking Victoria i think it made him feel better that he was atleast doing something to protect you without him actually having to be near you then he came on his monthly visits and Alice had a vision of you and Victoria they rushed to Forks and well you know the rest"

her voice was full of hatred i really couldn't handle it.

"Rosalie why do you hate me so much?" i had to know what did i ever do to her that made her hate me!

"Hate? i don't hate you... i don't particularly like you but... you have a choice Bella i didn't... none of us did... you have a choice and your choosing wrong!." i flinched

"i don't have a choice anymore Rosalie don't forget that" i said through my teeth

"and who's fault is that? YOURS! you could have walked away Bella you could have said no to Edward...to us...haven't you even heard a person say 'thanks but not thanks' whats wrong with saying that! but NO its always 'whatever you say Edward' with you isn't it?"

i couldn't say anything to that. it is true that i never did anything that might anger Edward except for hanging out with werewolves and i had stop doing that recently was it true then? was what Rosalie saying the truth?

"don't be such a hypocrite Rosalie" i whispered it was my turn now...

"you say i do anything Edward wants me to do well look at yourself before you go and judge people!" i growled at her "how can you say that i pressure Edward in to making me a vampire when you MADE Carisle turn Emmett you didn't even give Carisle an option you just order him around like it was the easiest thing!"

"it was the hardest thing i have ever done Bella!"

"don't you think that choosing to become a vampire hasn't been hard? i had chosen to be in your family yet HE decided to run away how the hell am i suppose to believe you when you say he loves me when he did that? i loved him i still do..."

"but?" she said quietly

"but things change OK maybe he did leave to keep me safe but maybe his feeling towards me changed on the process" she shook her head and picked me up starting to run it took us a few second to reached my house she put me down on the edge of the Charlie's lawn i turn and started walking away

"Bella?" i turn unwillingly towards her

"just remember this vampires are like rocks when we change any kind of change physical or... emotional we can't just stop or erase those feelings or emotions Bella so either Edward still loves you or he lied to you all this time" she disappeared then.

I walked into the house in a trance i didn't notice Charlie watching a game i was like a zombie i took a shower and brushed my teeth i walked towards my room...open the door... and froze.

"what are you doing here?" i hissed


	8. La Push

"What are you doing here?" i hissed then i back pedal i had no reason to be mad at Jake "i'm sorry Jake its just been a long day" i said think once again about Rosalie's words he frown "it's ok Bella i just came to see you since you haven't been to La Push lately"

"yeah sorry about that how i make it up by going tomorrow and i am warning you. You are NOT going to be leaving me alone like you used to ok"

"ok" he said chuckeling

"how did you even get Charlie to let you in to my room?" i wonder

"yeah about that... he doesn't know i'm here"

"i thought so" i said every guy who ever came in to my room had to do it behind my father's back... (was that normal?)

"well i'll see you tomorrow?" he asked raising his eyebrows like he wasn't sure "yes of course Jake why wouldn't i go?" "well since the leeches are back i thought your freedom would be taken away from you" he mumble i frown and glared at him he held up his hands has an apology "sorry but i might not have had the perfect eyesight i do now but even human i could see how much... control _he _has over you" i went to him and open the window

"out Jake i will see you tomorrow" i growled he smiled

"see'ya Bells"

**Morning **

I drove slowly to La Push sometimes looking up at the sky it was dark if it wasn't for my clock i would have never guess that morning had come. I parked outside of Jake's house Jake came out imidiatly.

"wow you actually came" he said fake surpirse coloring his voice i rolled my eyes "so what are we doing?" i asked

"bikes?" i nodded

We drove to our little place where i learn to drive the motorcycle we drove and drove... and drove... and drove until Jake said that if he didn't get something to eat soon he would pass out. i made a few sandwhiched which were eaten by Jake in record time. i smiled has he eat the last one. "ok now lets take you to Emily's place she told me she wanted to see you" he said taking hold of my hand

"oh that would be great! i haven't seen her in so long" i said has we drove to her house Jacob smiled.

Everyone of he wolves were there even some i hadn't known about like Leah and Seth and Quil.

Leah glared at me has soon has i got out of the truck

"hey Bella good thing your here" Embry said sighting in relief

"yeah we are tired of Jake's thought about you" Paul said

"maybe he will calm down now that you came" Jared said in a hopeful voice i smiled tightly

"cool it guys" Sam said harshly when he saw how unconfortable i was i smiled at him he smiled and then turn his eyes back to Emily who was cooking.

Leah stood up and started walking towards the forest but stop at the edge she turn to me with a glare "if your here to torture Jake some more feel free to leave right now"

Leah left and nobody was brave enough to break the silence after her departure... nobody except for Jake

"charming isn't she?" he said smiling

i shrugged not knowing what else to say.

My stay at Emily's house was long but soon Jake and i were back at his house

"so are you going to tell me whats gotton you all depressed?" he asked while doing something to the hood of the rabbit. i sight why did i even try to hide my feelings from him.

"its-"

"Edward" he interrupted i smiled he knew me so well

"what has the moron done now?" he asked while i smiled which made him smile even more.

"he hasn't done anything...thats the problem he hasn't done anything i mean i told him how i felt and everything but he just acted like i wasn't even there! then Rosalie tells me-"

"woah! woah! ok i wasn't going to say this because i didn't want to hurt you Bella but... ok you know of the many of the cute awsome little nicknames we have for the Cullen's?"

I nodded

"well there is leech bloodsucker and many more but one of them if rock obiously you know why.! but there is something behind that little nickname Bella you see when a vampire changes-" i have heard this before

"I KNOW JAKE SO NOW I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO THINK DID HE JUST FAKE IT ALL ALONG OR IS HE FAKING RIGHT NOW I JUST DONT KNOW!"

"i think he was faking all along Bella i never told you this because i thought you would be smart enough to figure out that he never loved you then you would do something stupid... but think about it a human finds out that your a vampire i am guessing they freaked so they did what they thought was best they made you fall for Edward the _lonely _one and then they left" he said his harshed words were like a slap in the face but there were things that didn't fit

"then why save me from James or Victoria?" i asked him he frown and looked at me

"pity"

i took a shaking breath "maybe your right Jake" i admitted i groaned "now i am just another Tanya" he frown

**(ok for anyone who doesnt understand Tanya is always after Edward you know flirting with him trying to get him to be with her because she likes him well Bella sees herself like that she think of herself has another Tanya you know trying to get him to be with her too minus all the flirting)**

i shook my head not wanting to get in to the whole story.

"i should really get going" i said stsnding up he nodded looking at his watch. We walked to the truck "be careful driving back Bella" Jake said looking up at the sky i did too and knew what he ment their was a storm coming and it was a big one!

"bye Jake" i said giving him a hugg he hugged me back with what i thought a little too much force.

On my way back i thought of everything Rosalie and Jake told me it was true that both could be true... WHO WAS A KIDDING?

Of course Edward didn't love me now every little action he did told me that!... but then... did he lie to me all along just for the sake of his family?...

"i have to know" i said has i turn around and headed towards the Cullens.

I walked towards the house the door open before i could nock i tried to smile but couldn't.

"whats wrong Bella?" Alice asked frowning i shook my head from the coner of my eye i saw Jasper frown at my emotions. I wonder how i was going to ask them "oh!" Alice said their was hurt in her eyes but she nodded she came towards me "dont worry i will help you find out the truth somehow" she whispered i frown Alice knew the truth then and she was going to help me with Edward

I nodded we walked in to the house.

"hello Bella what we help you with?" Carisle asked smiliing at me warmly i frown

How can i think that this wonderful vampires ever tricked me... now i was here and i had no idea what to say i bet i look like an idiot! but worst of all i felt horrible about the whole thing.

I open my mouth to start apolagizing but a baby's cry stop me Rosalie came down baby in hands she frown when she saw me but other wise ignored me and went in to the kitched she was back in the next second with a bottle and the baby "there you go Bree" she cooed at the little baby

"Bree?" i asked she looked up at me with cold eyes "yes we decided to name her Bree"

"you mean YOU decided to call her Bree" we all turn to see Edward coming down the stairs i blushed this was soooo much worst then i imagen. "hello Bella" he said quietly to me i nodded once in his direction not knowing what else to say.

"oh crap!" Alice said we all looked at her Jasper was next to her in the next second

"what is it Alice what do you see?"

"Maria is coming she is on her way here...she is close...less the five minutes...she wants to talk to you-" she hissed  
"she wants you to help her with some..jobs..." everyone shudder at the word_ jobs _i frown wasn't jobs good?

"Bella" Jasper said suddently every's golden eyes turn to me "what?" i said "oh my gob Bree" Rosalie said looking down at the half sleeping baby "good idea Alice i'll take them to the cottage they will be safe their for now" Edward said everyone nodded Rosalie kissed Bree on the cheek and her forhead and then unwillingly handed her to me i craddel her to my chest.

I looked down at Bree then i looked up and my eyes connected with Alice's she winked was this the help that she had been talking about?

Alice's eyes were blank has she spoke

"you have to hurry she is almost here"


	9. Choices

"You have to hurry she is almost here"

Rosalie handed me a blanket which i wrapped the baby with. Edward had a bag in his hand. He flung both the baby and me in his arm and then began to run. i closed my eyes and hugged the baby tighter to me. we stop and he put me down.

"we are here" he said going to the door and unlocking it with a key hidden under the mat. i walked towards the house has Edward open the house

It was AMAZING i bet Esme had decorated it. Edward dissapered for a second before coming back. i sat in the couch in the living room. he stood there not looking at me. "where is a room where i can put Bree to sleep?" i asked breaking the silence.

I followed him to a room i put her down and smiling looking at the little angel. "she is beautiful" Edward said behind me i jumped a little i hadn't heard him get close which really shouldn't have surprise me. "yeah she is i wonder who was the vampire that... well you know" i said shrugging i felt him sight and felt the cool of his breath in my neck... he was soooooooooooooo close to me right now... "i wonder that too but there is no way of knowing"

We fell into a very beautiful quiet moment which was broken by my stomach growling...i blushed i hadn't eaten anything except for breakfast. "the kitchen is this way" Edward said i followed him we both froze has we heard thunder

"Jake said that a storm was coming" i mumble Edward nodded "yeah Alice did too... Maria choose a great time to come" he said sarcastically "who is maria Edward?" i asked he didn't answer i had to look at him directly "she is the vampire that turned Jasper but she is too dangerouse for Bree and you to be anywhere near her..."

"what do you think she wants?"

"i have no idea but i will know when we go back"

Lighting flashed followed by thunder and suddently the lights went out but came back a second afterwards.

i made looked around the kitched was stocked with food. i sliced some apples and then eat then with yougurt. when i was done i went out into the living room. he was there sitting reading a book. was i really brave enough to ask him? i sat in the other couch and looked down at my hands.

"Edward...?" i said quietly

"yes"

"can i ask you something?" i asked looking out the window the rain was coming down hard i couldn't see anything out there.

"depends what you want to know" he said his eyes glue to the book.

"did you ever lied to me...before you left?" i asked i was amazed at how calm i sounded!

"well besides the lies about me not being a vampire... no i never lied to you" he said slowly is voice guarded.

I nodded

"anything else?" he asked looking up at me though i was still looking or trying to look out the window.

"whats the main reason...you left?" i asked i prayed that the _calm_ voice wouldn't go away.

"do we really have to talk about this?..." he asked in a harsh tone

"yes i want you to tell me" i needed answers and i was going to get them no matter how much it hurt!

"well apart from my changing feelings towards you the family decided that we were becoming too attached towards some humans here" he said in a calm voice just like mine. I nodded then i asked something that i was dieing to know

"Edward the summer before my birthday you told me that in someways your kind were like rocks...-" he nodded his eyes guarded because he didn't know where i was going with this.

"you said that once you change any type of change that you couldn't be changed back that its permenant"

"yes" he agreed

"then answer my question once again Edward...-" i turn my eyes towards him but kept them blank "did you ever lie to me beside the vampire thing?"

"again Bella no i did loved you if that is where you are getting at-" he shrugged "but my feeling towards you chan-" he froze in his seat and his eyes widen i guess he figured out what all my questions had been leading to.

"Edward their is three answer for you now number one is _Bella i lied to you when i said i loved you _number two is _Bella i lied to you when i said my kind is like a rock and we come upon change all the time and not get effected by it permanetly _or you can choose number three _Bella i lied to you when i left you alone that day in the woods" _I glared at him

"which one is it going to be? and please for once choose to tell me the truth" i begged

He was silent he open his mouth but shut it he frown not knowing what to say or do... I shook my head "your impossible" i said i got up and walked away from him... you might ask _didn't you want answers? why are you leaving him?_ well i was over it! he loved me or he loved me not i was over it how can i even be with him when he lied so much to me.

I walked to Bree's room and shut the door behind me locking it. i layed next to Bree and went to sleep to escape this horrible life of mine. i woke up when Bree started wimpering i took her in my arms i realize really quickly that the thunderstorm scared her

"shh its ok nothing is going to happen" i said i went to turn the light on but they wouldn't i sight the electricity wasn't working i guess i went to the living room and sat down there wondering where Edward was. i didn't have to wonder long he came out of nowhere.

"sorry i was trying to get the lights working again but..." he shrugged "i had no luck" i nodded keeping my eyes in Bree who was back to sleep. i put her down trying not to move her that much. i went to the kitchen but i couldn't think of anything to make so i went back to the living room. i stop when i saw Edward standing holding Bree.

The sight took my breath away. He looked different in a good way of course. He looked up and then quickly looked back down at Bree. "she was waking up..." he explained i nodded then frown "i wonder if she is hungry" "no she eats has frequently has we do she will be good for another three days" i smiled happy about that.

"how long are we gonna be here anyways?" i wondered he frown "umm i'm not sure but we better stay here until Alice or any of them come for us."

"ok"

I started to leave.

"Bella wait we need to talk" i froze and slowly turned around. He was staring at me with deep sad topaz eyes. i gulped but nodded. he set little Bree down gave her a kiss on the cheek and then turned to me. he lead me to a room and closed the door since the lights were still out i could bearly see him.

"Bella you were right i did lie..."

i chuckle "about which lie are we talking about... there is so many..." i said slowly looking down. i heard him take a deep breath

"i just want to ask you something?... who told you?" he said slowly i frown but decided to play dumb "well Alice _told_ me-" Edward was about to explode! but i continue before he could say anything

"that we should go shopping though i didn't like that idea very much Emmett _told_ me that one day he was going to trow me in the air and not catch me Esme _told_ me we should spend more time together just the two of us i _told _her yes to that Carisle _told _me that he was surprise that i hadn't been in the hospital this week and i think thats it..."

I said thoughtfuly "you know that is not what i ment Bella" he said calmly i sight and frown "was it Alice thought?" he asked quietly i decided to tell the truth he would notice if i lied anyways "she was the second one to tell me but-"

"who was the first?" he asked not letting me finish

"Rosalie"

"really?" he seem surprise

"i know but she wasn't direct she told me that whole rock thing feeling or physical change... i'm still not sure what the truth is Edward" i admitted

there was complete silence i didn't know what he was thinking or if what he was planning on telling me was going to be another lie but i decided that even if he did tell me a lie that i would take his answer and just deal with it whether it was a lie or not.

"my answer is number three" he suddelty said

My eyes widen and i couldn't breath

_he did lie to me _i thought


	10. Army

I couldn't breath i couldn't move. Did he just say that? i wasn't imagining this was i?

"Bella? you might want to say something right about now" he said in a nervous voice. After a moment i was about to but the front door slaming open made me forget what i was going to say and surprise me so much that it made me jump. "Edward!" we both heard Jasper growl we both ran to the living room he was pacing back and forth.

Everyone else was sitting, Rose had even grabbed Bree and was bouncing her up and down lightly. Everyone looked worry and alert.

"whats going on?" i asked Alice she looked at me then at Jasper who was having a silent conversation with a angry looking Edward.

"Edward?" i said taking a step towards him he blinked momentarily taken out of the silent conversation only to be sucked back in by something Jasper thought Edward started asking questions right away

"when did she meet her?"...(silence)

"how many do you think their is?"...(silence)

"can we take them by ourselves?"...(silence)

"where exactly?"...(silence)

"Alice can you see what they are doing?"...(silence)

"how long has it been going on?"...(silence)

He couldn't talk after the answers he got he was too mad. he clenched his teeth and every breath was a hiss. i didn't know what to do so i just sat beside him and held his hand not even knowing if that was helping. i think it was though cause the hissing stop.

"Jasper whats going on?" i asked quietly he stop and looked at me with wide hostile eyes

"Victoria has been building an army and we have been aware of problems in Seattle but i never put attention enough to realize it was an army with the Voltury and all...but it is and my best bet is that she is making it to attack us and have a better chance to get to_ you_" he growled the last word there was pure hate in his voice and it was directed towards...

me.

"army? what kind of army?" i asked my voice shaking

"a newborn army Maria was here for that she came to warn me about it she thought that i should know and to repay her... kindness she asked me to visit her after we take care of this problem" he said his eyes wouldn't leave me and i felt bad like... suicidal bad

"stop it Jasper it isn't her fault" Carisle said severely and the feeling...disappeared

Esme came to stand next to him and patted his shoulder Jasper calmed down a bit after that. he didn't really calm down until Alice gave him a pleading look.

"sorry Bella its just that an army this close to home its... surprising" Jasper apologized

"we were all surprise Jazz" Rosalie mumble

"but that doesn't give him the right to attack Bella like that" Edward said through his teeth glaring at Jasper

"you would feel the same if your mate was in danger" Jasper defended himself Edward launched himself off the couch and suddenly he was leaning towards Jasper both shaking with anger their faces inches from each other

"my mate is being attacked Jasper she's the target for the newborn army" he hissed Jasper looked at me then looked down

"your right i'm sorry Edward i'm sorry Bella its just that i left that life for a reason... their are reasons why i don't want it near my home...near my family...near Alice..." Edward calm down too and nodded

"i'm sorry too Jazz i should understand but..." he shrugged Jasper nodded too understanding Edward.

"so whats the game plan?" Emmett asked looking more excited then ever

"this isn't a game Emmett" Jasper said while Emmett rolled his eyes.

"for right now Alice should keep watch in case Victoria decides to attack... Bella should be kept under watchful eyes 24 hours a day 7 days a week...Bree too...she is just a baby after all... and for the remainding time i will be teaching the rest of you how to kill newborns"

"woah woah!"(Alice)

"excuse me _watch_?"(Bella)

"YES! WRESTLING WITH JASPER"(Emmett)

"that is a great plan"(Edward)

"i guess their is no other option"(Carisle)

"we should find a safe place for Bree... and Bella"(Rosalie)

"are we really doing this...killing Carisle...?" Esme asked in a sad voice to Carisle

"for the safety of our family yes we will Esme"

Esme with a sad face nodded.

"WAIT what do you mean watchful eyes Jasper?" i asked glaring at everyone Alice stood up

"and your planning on keeping me from the fight i can _see _that" Alice growled at Jasper.

"_WATCHFUL EYES?" _I growled/screamed/screeched trowing my arms in the air... Alice's tantrum was momentarily forgotton they all stared at me "i could help!" i said

"actually that is not a bad idea if you were there in the fight the newborns would have a hard time consentrating which would help us pick them off more easy" Jasper said planning smiling at me i smiled back but then i caught sight of Alice and Edward's expressions...so did Jasper but in his case he _felt_ them.

I ignored the thought that told me that me standing close to Jasper would be dangerouse but i didn't care. i took some hesitate steps until i was half hiden behind Jasper he didn't seem effected in any negative way so i didn't think of moving away until Edward and Alice agreed to Jasper's and my plan (mostly Jasper's plan)

"Bella your not going to be anywhere near a newborn army and both of you better get that through your heads before any training begins" Edward said in a bearly contain growl

"thats right! and there is no way i am staying away from this fight Jasper Cullen Withlock" Alice said through her teeth.

Jasper and i looked at each other

"do you think we can take them?" he teased smiling a bit i smiled and looked at Edward with a smile

"i can take Edward easily" i said back my voice full of defeat Jasper sight knowing the truth too they were right well they weren't but in their minds they were and no one was going to change their minds.

i came from behind Jasper and went towards Edward and stood infront of him smiling up at him i stood up on my toes and kissed his lips

"fine i may not be there during the fight but i will help somehow" i warn kissing him once again.


	11. Friendship Between Enemies?

Not many days had passed since Edward had told me about how he had lied to me in the woods he had been scared about my reaction but i couldn't have been more happy! Now i knew the truth and the truth was AWSOME! He loved me and i loved him and there was nothing on our way to happiness.

Almost nothing...we just had the Voltury, Victoria and a newborn army after us.

_knock knock knock_

i sight and possibly a pack of werewolves.

I walked out my room and towards the front door. I open the door and saw Jake standing there smiling slightly. I moved out of the way so he could come in. I frown slightly i wonder if Edward would mind Jake coming over.

"where is your vampire?" Jake asked sitting in the kitchen table i sight and wonder how to answer him.

"he is... with his family" i said and it was totally not a lie he was with his family... training to kill newborns a flash of anger went through me. It was so unfair how he didn't take me i wanted to be there and be apart of the process but OH NO Edward wouldn't even heard about it. He had sneaked out leaving just a note.

"...,...,...,... hello?"

"what?" i asked Jake looked at me with a smile

"whats up with you it looks likes your out of it" he said raising his eyebrows. i sight

"its nothing" i lied he rolled his eyes

"dont try to lie to me its insulting" he said in a fake offended tone.

I laughed.

"no really whats up?"

"not much" another lie he gave me a _please stop trying to lie i know you too well to fall for it _expression

I smiled but said nothing that seem to get him more concern about "it".

"let it go Jake... just let it go" i said before Jake stiffing and gritted his teeth. i frown but then saw Edward standing at the kitchen door looking at us_. oh great _

"good afternoon" Edward said looking at me and Jake who just grunted i smacked him with the towel i was using to dry the dishes. "good afternoon bloodsucker" Jake mumble i glared at him he groaned "good afternoon Edward" he said through his teeth i smiled and looked at Edward he smiled back but his eyes were hard.

"sit" i said pointing to a chair he didn't say anything but did what he was told.

"so..." i said turning to the pieces of chicken i was cutting.

"how was _family time_ Edward?" i asked

"good Jasper thought us another way of killing zombies in the games Emmett bought" he said calmly smiling slightly at me i nodded getting his secret message.

"OH PLEASE GIVE IT A REST YOU GUYS ARE SO KEEPING SOMETHING FROM ME" Jake hollered

We both stared at him i looked at Edward who shrugged at me

"i guess the pack should know too considering its more of a job to them then to us... we are just doing this to keep you safe"

i shuddered when i thought of what they were going to do because of me.

"tell him" i said putting the chicken slices in a pan i concentrated on the sizzling it made and not on Edward filling Jacob on all the newborn army facts.

"what you weren't going to tell me this" Jake said glaring at me i shrugged

"lower your voice when you speak to her" Edward said glaring at Jake with hateful eyes

Jake frown but calm down a bit.

"i'm sorry its just that i wasn't sure if you would still stay out of it knowing about it" i rushed through it keeping keeping my back towards them and stirring the chicken adding some slice green peppers.

I jumped when Jake started laughing i turn around i didn't like the way he was laughing... i looked at him then at Edward who was smiling

"you thought that i would stay out of a war? pass out the opportunity to shred so vampire ass? HELL NO!" I froze

"your staying out of it... right Edward" i looked at Edward with pleading eyes it was bad enough that he was going to be in it and i was going to put up with it not Jake too!

"actually Bella this might be the help we need...-" he pause lisening to Jake's thoughts no dout and then he smiled

"nice plan" he said nodding Jake smiled

"thanks" he said

I couldn't believe this they were being friendly towards each other and for once getting what i wanted was not good! they fist punched or whatever then they went in to the living room talking about stragedies i growled under my breath

"oh crap" i said when the chicken burst in to flames i ran to the sink for water a bad idea i tripped and failed hitting my head in the corner of the counter "ouch" i said i looked up the flames were out Jake held three glasses with water two empty one held above the pan tilted down the water pouring on it.

"are you ok?" Edward asked pulling me off the floor and in to his arms i nodded

"ummm Bella your bleeding" Jake said pointing to my head i touched my forehead and felt wetness.

"Edward..." i said pullin away

"what..." he asked setting me down

"go away please i dont want you to be in pain"

he smiled "its ok Bella" he said putting a wet towel on my head i looked at his face looking for any kind of pain but found none so i nodded letting it go.

"a band aid will do it" he said taking deep breath through his nose Jake handed him once after digging through the cabinets frowning slightly but saying nothing.

he put the band aid on the

"there" he said smiling and kissing my cheek i smiled

"well this is nice but i have to go Bella" Jake said i looked at him my smile dissapering but nodded

"me too" Edward said taking his hand away from mine i frown something was up...

"well.,.,.,.,.,,.. bye" Jake said and dashed for the door

"your going somewhere are you?" i yelled after him running slowly after him

Edward groaned "you could acted normal you know" Edward called after him i ran out the door in time to stop Jake from making a dash towards the forest.

"your going to the Cullens the practise" i accused he shrugged a huge smile on his face i folded my hands

"your taking me"

"no we aren't" Edward and Jake said together.

"take me or i will... jump out of the window" i said pointing to the window of my room

both their smiles dissapered

they looked at each other with a trouble expression

"FINE!" they said together.

**ok please guys review this chap i sort of just wrote it without really having an idea of where its going so please tell me if you liked it also if you have ideas please tell me and most important **

**IF YOU HAVE READ ANY GOOD STORIES LATELY PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE HAS MUCH HAS I LIKE WRITING I LOVE TO READ EVEN MORE SO PLEASE I HAVENT READ ANYTHING GOOD LATELY. **


	12. Fun?

Edward carried me while Jake ran in wolf form next to us all the while they had a silent talk i would have loved to know exactly what they were saying but the only reason i even found out about their "talk" was when i saw Edward's lips move i tried to hear what he was saying but he was running really fast and the wind took all his words with it.

When we got to the clearing i was surprise to see little Bree there but was even more surprise to see her laughing and running around i looked at Edward raising my eyes brows he smiled

"She started talking and walking a few days ago" he mutter while Jake ran to stand by his brothers

"wow how come you didn't tell me?"

He shrugged

"it never came up"

I snorted

he smiled

Then the training began.

"Bella can you take care of Bree for me while i practice?" Rose said smiling slightly i nodded and took Bree's hand and we started walking away to the corner of the field

"here Bella" i turn and Emmett trew a baseball i almost caught it but it fell at the last minute. he laughed i looked down to pick it up but Bree already had it in her hand

"dont listen to daddy aunty Bellie he laughs at everyone even me" she said quietly in her bell like voice so the vampires wouldnt hear i smiled at her

"come one lets play" she urged tugging my hand

"ok but take it easy on me" i said she giggle

We played well she played i mostly ran/fell/stumble after the ball. I could feel and hear everyone laugh at me. i blushed even the wolfs were laughing!

Emmett suddenly started walking towards leaving Jasper to fight with Jake he had a huge smile on his face

"Here Bella i'll play with you" i froze

"no way Emmett" i said shaking my head knowing well enough that he was going to try to make me trip/fall/stumble even more just for his amusement

Emmett pouted

"are you saying that your not going to let me play with my baby girl?" he asked i looked down at little Bree just in time to see her roll her eyes with a smile

"i dont think she minds very much" i said smiling at Emmett's pout

"come on Bella" he whinnied

After thirty minutes of this it got on my nerves

"FINE!" i said giving him the ball

He smiled with an evil glint in his eyes... This might have been a mistake.

"go long Bella" Emmett said i folded my arms and glared at him he laugh but waited until i was a few feet away from him Bree was beside me giggling at her dad.

i saw Emmett trow the ball but i didn't see the ball it move so fast. i did hear when it hit a tree in the forest behind Bree and me. i sight

"that wasn't very nice Daddy" Bree mumble shaking her head at Emmett who was laughing his head off i walked into the forest and started looking for it i saw a few broken branched where the ball's impact had broken them but the ball was no where to be seen. i dont know for how long i had been looking for that stupid ball or how far i had been walking.

Suddenly i stop... something was off it was too...quiet...like the forest was holding its breath. i looked around but saw nothing that didn't soothe me much so i started walking back trying to find my way back but lets just say i am not very good at directions... i couldn't find the way i had come i couldn't even hear the sound of thunder that the fighting/practise was suppose to be making

Maybe they had stop practising and were waiting for me to come back... i dout it though they wouldn't wait they would come for me...or maybe i was too far to listen to it...that wasn't good...

I suddently stiffin when i felt something hit my leg..i slowly look down and sight in relief it was the ball...wait..,.,.,. i looked around

"who's there?" i said my voice shaking

"Emmett if this is you i will have Edward rip you to shreds...stop messing around Emmett" i whispered unable to speak louder.

Some one chuckle... it wasn't Emmett's kind of chuckle that bubbly kind of chuckle this was a creepy shivers running up your spine chuckle...i shiver

"who's there?" i asked once again taking a step back but stumble on something falling down i sat up just in time to see her come out of the darkness

My breathing stop and i couldn't move i was paralyze with fear. This couldn't be happening to me! Not again! This time though i don't think Edward or any of the Cullens could save me. Victoria took a step towards me.

Her red hair quiver her whole body shaking in antipicipation has she came towards me in a slow pace the kind a runner uses when he knows he can't be beaten by the other runners.

I soon realize her reasons... a vampire walked out of the darkness and was soon followed by another then another then another... i counted them 18 there were 18 vampires counting Victoria and there was only one of me...,...,...,.. a human weak and pathetic

"now let the fun begin" Victoria said with a glim in her crimson eyes taking a step towards.

The last thing i remember was my blood curling scream...,...,...,...,...,...,..,


	13. Fire

BreePOV

I started tapping my foot aunty Bellie had been gone fore about twenty minutes and she wasn't back yet. i couldn't even hear her foot steps of hearbeat anymore.

"Daddy should we go look for aunty Bellie?" i asked looking back at my daddy who was trying to stop laughing.

"wait... a minute...for me to stop laughing...honey...its just her...expression...priceless!"

I rolled my eyes and started walking into the forest following her scent. It seem she was following the destruction the ball had caused. It was a little over five minutes into my search when i heard it... a scream. It wasn't just a scream. This scream reminded me of that woman that gave me birth. I started running has fast has i could i could just imagen everyone at the clearing freezing and running towards my aunty. However i couldn't stop and wait for them what if they were too late and something happpen to my aunty what if i could help or do something they couldn't (which was really impossible since they were vampires but still i had to be sure that nothing happen to my aunty Bellie!).

I froze when i saw my aunty Bellie. I suddenty thought of myself has what my Daddy would call a moron. There was maybe twenty vampires all close together... but most important close to my aunty Bellie. There was a red hair that was holding my aunty Bellie in her arms i would bet she is Victoria... the same Victoria that was trying to kill my aunty Bellie. They didn't notice me until i took a deep breath and then all eyes were on me. GREAT! i just had to breath didn't i?

They weren't threathen by me though i was a little angry at that. What wasn't i scary enough! I was frozen though i couldn't take my eyes away from the faces of the vampires. They seem of different ages. Then my attetion snaped to Victioria and her lips coming closer to aunty Bellie's neck

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" i screamed has loud and has scary has i could. That only earn some chuckle's from the vampires watching

"what is a little girl going do to stop us uh?" asked one of the vampires at the edge taking a step towards me licking her lips looking at me with hungry eyes.

Her little remark made me see red! I balled my hands and shook with anger i wanted her to die i wanted to kill her she was going to ruin my family if they killed my aunty. i had a flash of my uncle Eddi if they killed my aunty and my anger exploded.

I pointed at her and smiled remembering the way a vampire can die...

_I had been sitting in the couch watching scary movies with daddy when mommy walked in and saw me cowering agaist daddy's chest _

_"Emmett!"_

_"what?"_

_"your scaring Bree"_

_"i'm not"_

_"yes you are daddy" i whimpered watching a human trust a blade into a vampire's heart_

_"baby girl thats not how we are really killed a stupid blade wouldn't even make a mark on us" Daddy explained while mommy looked like she was going to explode._

_"then how?"_

_"well we have to be shredded to pices and then burn-_

_I had suddenty been swoop in the air by mommy_

_"Emmett McCarty Cullen" mommy had screeched at the top of her lungs i remember daddy apologasing_

"your going to burn" i whispered the red i was seeing becoming more intensed

Most vampires laughed but this vampire just hissed taking a step towards me.

"i will enjoy drinking you blood" she mutter taking a step closer

I felt my fingers tingle...

I'm not sure what really happen but one minute i was standing there ready to be pounce on by a vampire bigged strong if i do say so myself.

There next she is in the ground screaming and then out of nowhere she is on fire and a few second later in ashes. Now i was everyone's attetions. i glared at them and one by one then started buring i smiled

YAAAAAAY I WAS HELPING SAVE MY AUNTY BELLIE.


	14. Scared

I heard them all coming in a few second i was in my mom's arms and everyone was around me uncle Eddi went to my aunti Bellie and swoop her up in his arms. He frown looking at all the burning ashes especially the one closest to my aunti (it belonged to Victoria) He looked at me and his eyes held mine for a minute something about the way he looked at me has he read what happen from my mind scared me.

The magnitude of what i had just done hit me and i froze where i was held. I had just killed about twenty vampires singlehandily. I could hardly breath has i thought about how i had done it. aunti Bellie stirred in my uncle's arms and her eyes flutter opening...

**BOPV**

The images of Victoria infront of me swirled in my head and has i came back from the darkness i expected pain of some kind to come but it didn't come intead i found myself in Edward's room i stood up and went to the door

"Edward?" i called he appeared in front of me in the next second

"you awake"

"i'm alive" i counter he frown but nodded

"how?"

"Bree"

"Bree?"

"yes she-we found out she has quite a talent"

i shook my head he wasn't making sence

"Come on we'll explain"

he took me downstairs and sat me down i looked around but didn't see little Bree. "ok first what happen to Victoria and the other vampires?" i asked "Bree killed them" "how?" "she burn them to cripst with her special talent..ahh my little girl" Emmett said a huge smile in his face

"thats..." i was lost of words

"amazing" Emmett said i shook my head

"wonderful" Jasper recomended i nodded smiling slightly

"where is she?" i asked everyone's smile dissapered

"in her room she wouldn't come out or speak to us and she is blocking her thoughts from me too" Edward mutter his face turn to the stairs

"do you mind if i try to talk to her?" i asked Rose who shook her head i walked upstairs and nocked on her door she open it without meeting my eyes she sat in a chair with her back to me

"wanna talk about it?" She shook her head

"can i tell you something?" i didn't wait for her to answer "thank you" she turn to me and smiled a tiny smile before it dissapered and a blank expression took over she turn away again

"you save my life Bree whats wrong please tell me"

She sight "when i saw you laying there with that vampire so close to you ready to bite you i got so mad! then this vampire came closer and told me she wanted to kill me so i got even more mad then my fingers started tingeling and then she burst into flames then the others did too i felt like they were no match for me aunt Bella like there was nothing in the world that can hurt me like i have total control of everything..." she shudder so did i

"thats not the worst part" she whispered

"what was honey?" i asked taking her in my lap

"the worst part was the look in my family when they realize i had killed all the vampires the fear in their eyes" she looked at me with frighten eyes "they looked like they were afraid that i would do the same to them" she broke apart them crying in my arms i tried to soothen her the best i could aparently i was doing a good job because no one thought to come in and help me

"the truth is that i'm scare i'll do excacly that aunt Bella...what happens when i get mad at one of them and i iccedently kill one of them" she whimpered i pulled her face so she could look at me

"that will never happen you know why?"

"why?"

"because no matter how mad or annoyed you get at them you will always love them and that love is whats gonna keep you from doing that ok?"

She nodded smiling slightly then she frown

"aunt Bella?" "yes"

"whos Jane?" i frown just in time for Edward to burst through the door

"she is here?" he shook his head

"almost we need to get you and Bree away from here fast!"

**i am writing another story called FORBIDDEN AND IRRESISTIBLE PLEASE READ MY STORY AND REVIEW IT!**


	15. Jane

**BPOV**

We tried to run but we were too late... Jane and two other vampires stood in the living room i squeez his hand he squeez it back lightly i looked at the Cullens Carisle held Esme's hand Emmett had Rosalie in his arms and Alice stood more behind then besides Jasper in a very protective kind of way.

Jane looked me over "is this what all the trouble was about?" she asked amused nobody spoke she looked at Edward "it seems you got more trouble then she was worth"

"not really" Edward said evenly Jane smirked I felt Edward tense besides me "please stop that" i looked at him confused Jane giggle "just checking when i heard she was a shield...well i wanted to check how much potential she had" she seem annoyed by my potential Edward turn to glared at the boy standing next to Jane

"dont you dare fight fair for once!" he hissed to a boy standing next to Jane who look to be her twin brother but it was too late i saw the light go out of Edward's eyes i looked around the Cullens were frozen in place Jane giggle i turn to her

"i love when you do that!" she said sounding like a little kind on christmas morning Alec smiled at her but then he frown at me surprise i guess that i was not frozen "

"what did you do to them" i asked trying to make Edward wake up! Jane smiled at me "my master Aro is introguted by your talent Bella he wants you to become a part of our family" i shook my head

"never" i swore Jane smile widenly "is either that or you die" i glared at her "i rather die" her smile vanish "look-" she grabbed my arms i collapesed in the floor gasping for pain.

"you a human who knowns too much about us a human who should have died a long time ago you should be happy to be asked to going the Voltury!-" i laughed through the pain "is either you come with us and be a good little girl or we kill the Cullens... imagen Esme screaming in pain me ripping her piece by piece imagen... poor Edward burning"

The mental image was enough to make the decition for me "fine! i'll go but only if you leave the Cullens alone forever" Jane giggle droping my hand which was now bruise i think "deal"

"there is a problem Jane" we turn to the tallest vampire besides Emmett in the room "what is that Felix?" "i dont think the Cullens will let... Isabella go easily especially Edward and we are out number" Jane thought for a minute

"they will if Bella tells them she wants to go" i shook my head "they will never belive me i'm a terrible lier" "but Isabella you do want to come because if you dont then your family is gonna suffere the consenquesces so technacly you wouldnt be lieing" i took a deep breath "fine" i said surrending she smirked Alec dragged me to stand next to them before unfreezing the Cullens

Edward looked at me shocked at where i stood "Bella come here" he said a note of pleading in his voice I shook my head not making eye contact.

"Bella..."a shaking voice said i tried not to show emotion when i looked at Alice her voice mirrowed her expression

"Bella will be coming with us" Jane stated simply

"im sure we can find a way to solve this without vilonce" Carisle said steping forward i need to get the Voltury away from here or they would hurt Edward

"i want to go Carisle" i bearly noticed i had spoken there was a moment of silence i looked at Jasper only he knew how i felt he looked right back at me his expression blank good he couldnt speak about my feeling or else my little scharade would crumble into piece "Bella you cant be seriouse" Emmett said shaking his head slightly

i looked directly at him "yes i do... i want to go with them its for the best Emmett" Edward shook his head in deneil "dont you dare Isabella Swan" i looked at Edward he wasnt going to let me go i could see that but that only ment i had to try harder the only way i could think is making him hate me... so i smiled lightly at him "i already did" i said slowly it took all my streaght to pull Alec's hand into mine and not shudder

"there now that it all settle lets go Bella" i nodded Jane took my hand and started walking towards the door "Bella if you love me you wouldn't walk out that door" i froze at Edward's voice i knew that he would get over me in time i was nothing but a human i turn around Edward's face was filled with torture Alice's face was buried in Jasper's chest Rosalie was glaring at me Emmett's face showed nothing but shocked Jasper's face was blank like before Esme and Carisle only stared at me with worry and consern showing

I looked back at Edward "I'm sorry Edward but i will have a better future with the Voltury then i will ever be able to have with you" i died the second the words left my lips from the look in Edward's face i wasn't the only one who died...

There was a moment of silence Edward open his mouth but nothing came out he looked at Jane a consentrated look on his face

"she was going to be turn in Jane we just took longer because of the newborns" Jane looked at Edward with and irritated look

I jumped in "Jane-" she looked at with the same irritated look in her face "yes?"

"would you please wait outside would everyone go outside and give Edward and i moment in privecy please" while the Cullens walked out Jane thought about it "i will make it quick" i promise she frown

"come sister" Alec said grabbing Jane's hand from mine and leading her outside i was soon left alone with Edward i looked at him and took a deep breath this was going to be harder then i thought...


	16. Goodbye

**sorry for not updating earlier but here is the chapter! i would like to mention a story called Blue Moon Over Manka's its really good and if you area twilight fan and havent read it your missing out on an amazing story (you can find it on my profile)**

"Bella we can figure something out but please stop going along with this insanity" Edward begged i took a deep breath "its not a sharade Edward i _want_ to go" Edward shook his head glaring "no you dont you will be surrounded by monsters you wouldnt be safe Bella" he said his voice was fierce i could see in his eyes he wasnt going to let me go i frown knowing i wasnt going to just hurt Edward and myself but i was going to hurt the rest of the Cullens too

i tilted my head to the side keeping in check of the emtoions i displayed on my face

"whats the difference then between being with the Voltury and being with you Edward? I'm not safe here surrounded by monsters either" i said i tried not to show how much of a lie this was for years he had been telling me he was a monster that his family were monsters but ofcourse i would never hear of it the Cullens werent mosters it hurt and pained me to have to called them that

He suddently smiled but it was a twisted kind of smile the one you saw someone who had gone crazy... "finally you admitted it... tell me Bella what does it feel like to love a monster a creature who has killed time and time again?" he asked i frown hating how much ai was hurting him hating how much he loath himself

"i wouldnt know" i whispered... his twisted smile widen... "i always asked myself how someone like you-" suddently he was infront of me caresing my cheek "someone who was _selfless_ smart beutifule sweet...warm could love someone like me" the smile dissapered abd he took a step back

"i guess by pretending... Did you really want immortality that bad Isabella did you really want to live forever that you would be willing to make a vampire fall for you?" i nodded once

He started clapping

"WELL CONGRATULATIONS you have achived you goal you will be a vampire by the end of the week by my estimates" he frown now thoughtful "you know your a better actress then Alice ever gave you credit for but tell me something how did you get past Jasper he seem to think you were inlove with me"

I open my mouth then closed it not knowing what to say i frown

_think Bella think! _

"evertime i was with you and he was around i would think of how my life would be when i was immortal i think that was enough happiness to convised him" he smiled once again but i could see the pain in his eyes he was beliving me he really was i wonder if he suffered has much when he left me...

"nice work i have to say im impressed you achived what no other human ever done before... you broke a dead heart" i took a deep breath trying to calm myself down he was infront of me again he gently touched my lips with the tips of his fingers i tried to not show any kind of emotion "you broke the heart of a vampire...you broke _my_ heart" he dissapered then i felt the world press against me but i had to keep the facade the Cullens were outside with Jane Alec and Felix i walked out and looked at Jane

"im ready to go" she nodded smiling i wanted to punched that little smirked right off her face but i was still human i would deal with Jane when my heart was no longer beating

"you BITCH your will pay for this you will pay for hurting my brother this way!" Alice's shouts mixed with her sobbes and Esme;s filled my head...

"I knew you were a worthless piece of nothing" Rosalie said through her teeth i smiled she was right she was more right about me then anyone has ever been

"i know i am Rosalie goodbye" i said my voice craking i turned a tear fell down my cheek i could feel it i was loosing my mask Jane could see it too she picked me up and i felt the wind rushed against my cheeck just in time for me to passed out

I was thankful for the numbness that surrounded me thanks to the darkness i could escape to a worl where i hadnt destroid my happiness

A world where i was dead instead of being taken away from her love

A world where i was with my love my Edward once again...

**thanks for reading please review and if you dont like reviewing then do something else for me please read my other story Forbidden and Irresistable its really good just give it a chance please!**


	17. Irina

**Ok this is one of the biggest chapters you will see from me so enjoy it! **

It had been years since i was taken away from my happiness...from my love... from Edward.

The first few days were the hardest i cried and cried. I didn't sleep it got to the point where Aro was afraid i would die. He stop waiting for me to be ready to be turn into a vampire and turn me into one himself. Which i found out afterwards was a first, apparently not even Jane or Alec had had the honors to be turned into a vampire by Aro.

I was lonely and lifeless for a few months before Felix and i became friend He had approached me during one of our rare days off from training and apologized. We had a nice heart to heart talk about our past and i felt safe enough around him after a while. I actually thought he was spying on me for Aro but after a few test to try out my theory it proved to be false.

Jane like so many of the Voltury hate me...

Its actually quiet petty and immature... you would think that after living a few centuries you would be a little more mature and not get jealous when a new member is added to the Voltury.

I don't put to much attention to it though. I spent most my time trying to not let this hole in my chest tear me apart. Its actually quiet hard everytime i take an un-needed breath i feel it throbbed. I feellike its going to take over and kill me slowly and painfully. I wouldn't mind being killed it would take away the pain all the suffering and un-shead tears...

I miss him so much... i love him even though he thinks i don't.

I still cry tearless sobs when i think about that day. When i was a few months old i killed a few members of the Voltury when they came near me and i was thinking about that day. Jane always made fun of me but that was easily taken care of when i made sure that no one was effected by her gift.

She mostly hated me because of that. It used to be Alec who was the antidote to her talent but now i could stop her too. She didn't like that very much...

I sight i missed them so much...

I miss Alice's energy

Emmett's laughter

Rosalie's glare (yes i even missed _that_)

Esme's motherly smile

Jasper's ability to help with my emotions when they got out of control

Carisle's wisdom

Edward's love...

I had lost count of the time i had been here following Aro's ever command. I had visited every country taking care of this or that. To tell you the truth i really didn't do anything but watch.

Jane always thought she was in charge and i let her have her way. She gave the orders and everyone followed...she hated me so much that she ignored me and didn't give me anything to do but watch. I actually like that better then doing something. I usually just watched Felix and Demitri tear and burn newborns who had gone overboard with their hunting, or killing a coven in the south who had caught too much attention to themselves.

I never helped but i learn my lesson after a vampire with an interesting talent attacked Alec with her mind. He was unable to fight for a month and i got a hand riped out off me, and a warning that the next time i did not help i would get a present.

That usually meant that he would kill one of the Cullens and my present would be the ashes. I never took the threat lightly...

After my hand got riped of my body my talent developed a little bit faster. Now i not only had a shield for my mind but for my body nobody got anywhere near me if i didn't want them too. If they even tried they got a sick feeling that had them gasping for air in the the ground withering in pain...

I tried to keep Edward's face in my mind when Aro send me on a mission i guess you can call them. That was the best thing i had of him... my memories of him and his family.

A knock at my door took my away from my thoughts.

"come in" i said looking out the small window from my room. Its view was of the plaza below.

"Isabella your needed" someone said behind me. I nodded once.

The only place i would be needed at this time was the dinning room. You might be thinking that i was going to hunt poor innocent humans and drink their blood. Well you would be wrong. The only reason i would go there was to help kill a vampire who was sentence to death by the Voltury. I don't kill humans or drink human blood. I had made that very cleared to Aro when i had woke up and felt the thirst.

He had agreed easily. Trying to apeace me i think... He let me hunt animals and he never tried to change my mind about it. He even went out of the way to bring animal blood to me so i wouldn't have to hunt outside of Volterra. I think that was more of fear of me trying to escape though.

The doors where open and i some vampires turn towards me. I ignored them and went to stand by Aro. He smiled at me widely looking me over his eyes lingered on my black cloak and the necklace with the Voltury symbol in it. He was very happy when i wore it. I didn't really get it though i always wore it. Its not like i had much of a choice.

"Hello Isabella" he greeted me

"Hello Aro" some vampires growled at me. I was the only one who wouldn't call him my master and that didn't make the rest of the vampire, or puppets like i sometimes like to call them, happy.

"who is it this time?" i asked bluntly the was i usually was with him. He chuckle his eyes on the door. "nobody just a vampire who was going over board with her hunting in Alaska" i nodded then frown

"what's her talent?" i asked curious.

"what makes you think she has a talent?" Cauis sneered annoyed i looked at him trying to not rolled my eyes.

"if she was a harmless vampire i wouldn't be needed Cauis that's how i know"

He glared at me. I didn't look away until he did. I turned to Aro raising my eyebrows

Arolaughed "ah Isabella such a smart girl" he chuckled putting a hand on my should. I shook it off. He looked at me "she isn't very talente-" he started but i interrupted.

"of course not she would be joining us not being killed by us" i said frowning he nodded agreeing with me.

"has i was saying she is not very talented but she does have the ability to make us change our minds and let her go free."

"that seems like an interesting talent Aro" i disagreed he nodded again.

"yes it would help us but she can only use it to help her survive she doesn't have much potential"

So this vampire could only change our minds about killing her, but not about other things like changing someones mind into loving her instead of someone else... interesting.

"they are almost here" Jane said coming in with Alec. She saw that i was standing where she usually stood next to Aro and glared daggers at me. I sight moving away. It was always a hassle when we were in the same room.

"Isabella..." Aro said seeing me start walk away.

"don't worry Aro i can still shield you and your brothers while standing over here" i said stopping and standing in the corner of the room. While Jane took her place. He was about to protest but we suddenly heard Felix and Demitri coming with the vampire. We all turned to see the vampire being thrown inside.

I frown she seem familiar some how...

"whats your name?" Aro asked standing up has my shield went around him.

The vampire hissed at him flinging herself at him but of course she was stop by Felix. Unfortunately that only made them both flung themselves at Aro's direction. Many vampires hurried to stop them before anything happen. They were a little too slow and both vampires hit my shield. Everyone looked confused.

I frown and sight.

"I am here for a reason" i grumble under my breath

They all looked at me then their expressions clear has they realized i had been protecting Aro. The vampire was now in a head lock by Felix.

"what is your name?" Aro asked again after sending me a small smile. I had tried to not roll my eyes...

"Irina" the vampire growled. Ifroze. Where had i heard that name before? I frown thinking hard about it. However i couldn't think where i had heard the name. This was completely frustrating why couldn't i remember? Aro nodded his sad face for some reason i couldn't think.

"i thought i recognized you how is your sisters?" he asked. Irina growled. "Leave them out of this they don't even know what i did" she said in a voice that was both pleading and threatening. I looked between Irina and Aro.

"how could we be certain of that?" Cauis hissed at Irina

"because they would be here pleading my case if they had been with me" she said in a more control voice. I frown slightly i could feel her trying to save herself but Aro wasn't affected by it because of my shield. "where are they? i would like to tell them the news of your death soon afterwards" Aro said sadly.

Irina smiled at him.

"thanks" she said in a low sarcastic voice.

"before you die tell us what made you change your former life _style_for ours?" Aro asked curious. What the crap was Aro talking about? What had been Irina's former life style? Irina winced. "i don't have to answer anything to you" she spoke through her teeth glaring at Aro.

Aro sight he was about to speak when Cauis interrupted.

"enough talking lets finish this off" he growled glaring at Irina. Aro nodded to Felix and Demitri who closed in on Irina.

"tell Tanya and Kate that i love them and I'm sorry" she breath

"STOP" I yelled my eyes widen. I knew what made this vampire so familiar. I realized what her former life _style_ was and it almost made me fall in the ground withering in pain.

Everyone was staring at me except for Irina who's eyes were closed waiting for the end of her existence. I stepped out the shadows my eyes glued to Irina.

"Isabella?" Aro asked when i just kept looking at Irina's red eyes and didn't say anything. I tore my eyes from Irina to Aro. I knew i couldn't let them kill her the Cullens would be devastated.

"She doesn't have to be killed Aro she could be let go with a warning" Irina's eyes snapped open.

"that's out of the question Isabella!" Cauis barked i ignored him and kept my eyes on Aro.

"She could serve us for a few years let us see if her talent doesn't become more with a little training" i pleaded Aro seem to think about it. His eyes turn to his brothers

"what do you think?" he asked Marcus and Cauis

"kill her!" Cauis immediately growled to Felix and Demitri.

"keep her" Marcus said sighting looking bored.

All eyes turned to Aro he frown looking at Irina then his eyes flashed to me.

"you make the decision Isabella... but i must warn you she will be in your care i trust you will try to figure our her gift" i nodded quickly grabbing Irina's hand and pulling her out the room. She was in total shock i could see that from her red eyes. I pulled her into my room and locked the door knowing in the back of my mind that it wouldn't help stop anyone in this place. I turned to Irina looking over her to see if she was ok or needed anything.

"are you ok?" i asked her. She nodded smiling widely at me she ran to me and hugged me tight.

"thank you so much i thought today was my last day" She breath shaking a little. I felt uncomfortable nobody has ever gotten this close to me without being in a fight with me. I didn't know how to react back... so i gingerly patted her back. She pulled back and it looked like she was about to cry if she could.

"I'm sorry for offering your services to the Voltury that was the only thing i could come up with to save you" she shook her head "don't worry i don't mind I'm just happy I'm alive" she shrugged slowly "and maybe i can get to know the vampire who saved my life" i tried to smile to her but it had been so long since i had smile that i think i forgot so i settled for a nod.

"when do you think we can go hunting?" she asked i frown.

"I was about to eat this afternoon" she nodded smiling "when can we leave?"

"we don't" she seem confused. I tried to explained...

"my blood is delivered to me" She raised her eyebrows

"you have animal blood delivered to you?" i frown. How did she know i didn't drink human blood? I realized that my eyes were still a little golden..

"yes don't worry they will have enough for both of us" she smiled then it disappeared "thank you i need my eyes to be golden again i can't stand the red" she shuddered

"what happen Irina?" i asked slowly walking towards her and sitting on the chair opposite of hers.

"i was on vacation with my sisters Tanya and Kate the three of us had a fight about our creater and i left them wanting some space but... when i was walking a human passed me and..." she shook her head sadly.

"i couldn't resist his blood it sang to me" she breathed closing her eyes.

"after i killed him i couldn't resist any other blood... it became impossible..." i put my hand on her shoulder she looked at me with sad eyes.

"its ok i know some of the best who have sometimes lost control"

"the best?" she asked confused

"the best at this life style... if you can say we still have a life"

"who do you know that hunts animal?" she asked her eyes sparkling like she already knew the answer.

"i met the Cullens before joining the Voltury" i said looking away "really? then you know about me and my sisters?" i nodded "that is why i saved you" i breath "i knew the Cullens would be in pain because of your death... i couldn't let that happen... i hurt them enough" i almost didn't say the last part but i did and i had no reason why...

She frown then her whole face went blank and she jumped off the chair. Shocked cross her face.

"your Bella... the human that..." she seem at lost of words. She shook her head has if to clear it. I sight, "yes i am" i said then i frown "its ok if you want to walk away from me right now and never speak to me again"

After a moment she shook her head. "no you saved my life whatever you have done before i met you is your bussiness not mine..." she paused then smiled "we could be great friends" i nodded "thank you" i said looking at her "your welcome"

We shared a look and then for the first time in a long time i smiled it wasn't a big smile it was a small one, but still a smile...

**Ok please review! **

**This story started has a first chapter thing but then it turned into a long story that in some parts sucked! However i have realized my mistakes and tried to make the story better i hope i succeeded! **

**I have said this before and i will say it again... IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET ME KNOW!**

**Love you guys please review!**


	18. Trip

My life got another friend a much needed friend. Irina was great she was sweet and understanding. She didn't know the whole truth. However they way she sometimes gave me funny looks i suspected she had an idea of why i hurt the Cullens so much. Aro check up on us once a month to see if Irina's gift was something more like i had said. We never had anything new... Though he was always happy when he left why i had no idea. Training was getting easier and easier everyday. I had talked to Aro about it and he decided that i didn't need to train anymore. I was already the best fighter in the Voltury. I was walking down the hall one night when i heard her.

She was in my room. I frown i had just came back from Mexico. Maria had made some problems...again.

(IPOV)

I sight and looked out the window. It was a great view. Much better then the one in my room. Isabella might not notice but she had the best of everything thanks to Aro. Then again she sometimes looked like she was being held prisoner here so i really didn't blame her for not noticing. The door open behind me and i turn to see Isabella walk in. She looked at me standing in the middle of her room and frown.

"what's wrong Irina?" she asjed putting the hood of her black cloak down. She had just come back from a cleaning in Mexico. She looked excusted and worn out. Then again she always looked this way.

"I miss my sisters Isabella i haven't heard or been heard of after that first and only letter Aro let me send them" I stop i was sounding like a cry baby but the worry i knew Tanya and Kate were feeling kept me going "isn't there a way i could see them...please i have never been away from the this long without talking to them one way or another"

She stood there looking at me with sad eyes. She sight after a minute and then nodded.

"I'll see what i can do" I smiled and hugged her "thank-you" i said. She sight before leaving. I couldn't stop smiling Isabella always got what she wanted from Aro. Of course he couldn't say no to her at this! I would just take a quick visit and then i would come back. I would keep my promise of serving the Voltury...

(BPOV)

I searched Aro and quickly found out he was in his room. I sight when i heard him with his wife... and then shuddered when i heard a groan and then a hiss. I knocked and heard Aro speak "come in Isabella".

I steped inside to see that his wife had left us alone to speak.

"i need to speak to you about something" He nodded for me to go on.

"Irina misses her sisters she is wanting to visit them-" He held up his hand to stop me from speaking. "why would i grant her this? she may nreak her deal with us and not come back." i growled under my breath. "Felix could easily find her Aro you know this"

I was getting impatiant. I saw the way his eyes had flashed when i spoke Irina's request and i knew he was trying to get something.

"Actually Felix is momentarily station in Mexico and wouldn't be coming back for any reason so if your little friend wants to go someone will have to escort her.

I nodded

"there is no problem with that Aro Irina could easily be escorted by Demitri"

"he is with Felix"

"Alec"

"he is in Russia with Jane"

"Salvador"

"not a very good idea Kate would rip him to pieces after Salvador stood her up just a few days ago and i wouldn't really like that"

"Monica"

"she is in Georgia with Troy taking care of a few newborns"

"Taylor"

"he is also with Felix"

I frown.

"what is happening in Mexico i thought we had settle the problem with Maria that is why i came back" He nodded

"we did we are just keeping an eye on her and her friend who arrived a few hours after you left with his mate and two other friends" I sight

"how abou-"

"anybody else is needed here Isabella Volterra does need its protection" I snorted

"i could protect it while you send someone with Irina" Aro looked amused and shook his head "i rather not take chances" was his only response.

I frown. I had tried. I had tried to help Irina but Aro was just not giving up. What else could i do? Beg? NO! I never begged i would never beg not even for my own life.

"Fine then" i said turning away and walking towards the door.

"Isabella?" i turn to see a speculated look on Aro's face

"yes?" i asked impatient

"why don't you escort her?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

I froze. The knob crumble under my strenght. No, i couldn't...I wouldn't. If i took Irina then there was a probability that i could run into one of the cullens. That was something i wouldn't be able to handle. I could barley handle thinking about them! How would i be able to see them without showing how much it hurt to be away from them?

A growl started growing in my chest. Aro smiled happy he had gotten a reaction from me. Baster!

"you will go Isabella...Cauis has been on my back about your loyalty and this will be a way to get him out of my way... When he sees you returning he will be force to leave me alone and of course you will get something in return" His words left me no doubt that this was something i couldn't back out of. I decided to just go along with it since i really had no choice.

"what will i get?" i asked

"more freedom...you will be able to wonder on your own when your not doing your job"

I stood there mouth gaping Aro had never been this...trusting towards me.

"do we have a deal Isabella" I nodded once and open the door running towards my room to tell Irina.

(sometime later)

I couldn't believe i was actually doing this! I couldn't believe it has we boarded the plain. I still couldn't belive it has we landed. However i finally believed it has we started driving towards Irina's old home. I frown i needed to tell Irina of some rules i had thought of.

"Irina?"

"yes Isabella"

"you... Irina you have to realize that i am not very liked by the Cullens-"

"don't worry i will defend you if they decide to visit"

"that's not what i meant Irina i am trying to tell you that has soon has we get there i will be leaving i wouldn't hang around"

"why not Isabella! come on my sisters will want to get to know the vampire that saved me! please do it for me!"

"I'm escorting you not guarding you Irina...that means i will take you there and then leave. After a few days i will come back and take you back to Volterra" my words were clear and she pouted has she nodded.

We parked outside a house that was very secluded from population. It was in the middle of no where! I wince has it reminded me of another clan of vampires who's house was just has secluded has this.

"IRINA!" someone screamed my eyes focused on a girl standing in the porch her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face. "KATE!" Irina screeched at the top of her lungs. She threw herself out the car and was immediately hugged by Kate.

"where have you been sis?" Kate asked Irina. Irina was about to answer when another woman appeared. She came from the woods i froze when i saw her. She was tall beautiful and graceful. She has curly strawberry blond hair. A sudden wave of jealousy hit me when i realized this was the famous Tanya the Cullens had told me about.

"Tanya..." Irina said taking a step towards her. I looked at Tanya her expression was blank has she stared at Irina. Kate was looking worry and biting her lip her eyes going from Irina to Tanya. In a swift move Tanya hadIrina in her arms crying. Irina embrace Tanya quickly crying herself. Kate looked relief. I frown i remember Irina told me she had had a fight with her sisters... I didn't knew what it had been about but apparently it was all in the past.

"oh Irina i missed you" Tanya whispered pulling back and looking Irina over. Irina smiled "i've missed you too Tanya". Kate cleared her trougt Irina laughed "i've missed _both_of you". The three sisters embraced each other. I smiled i knew i had made the right decision by escorting Irina here.

Tanya suddently looked at me.

"who is this?" she asked. Irina smiled hugely motioning me to come out the car. I sight has i open the door and stepped out.

"this is Isabella... she is the vampire who saved my life" Irina said her voice showed all the gratitude she felt towards me. I was really touched.

"she saved you?" Kate seem shocked has she looked me over. I raised one eyebrow. Did i really look that fragile?

"yes in my letter i told you of my mistake..." Irina took a deep breath and came to stand next to me.

"Isabella helped me get back in track and she thought me a few fighting tricks plus she is a great...friend" Irina finished smiling at her sisters then at me. I couldn't look away from Kate and Tanya they looked like they wanted to asked a million questions. This was another of the reason why i didn't want to stay. Their questions were either going to be answer with half truths or lies. My truth was something they were never going to hear...

I unwillingly turned to Irina.

"You've been escorted Irina i will come back in a few days..." i looked at Tanya and Kate's questioning eyes and then back to Irina "good-bye" i said has i turn away and got into my car. I slowly drove away. I sight when i was about fifty eight miles away. A single thought ran across my mind

_Now what was am i suppose to do? _


	19. Edward

I drove not really paying attention to where just letting my hands take control. I soon realized where i was going when i passed the _Welcome to Forks _sign. I didn't slowed though. I only took more care of where i drove and who saw me. I parked in a secluded area and got out. It was the middle of the night and the streets were empty. I walked slowly looking around. There was a small tug at my heart has i passed my school.

I took a shaky breath.

There was something i wanted to see. Though first i need to check on somebody...

"Charlie" i breath as i stood at the edge of the woods behind his house. I took the few steps that brought me to his front door. I frown. I wasn't going to knock. That would wake him up and that wasn't something i wanted to happen. So instead i climb my way up the side of the house and went in through my window. I pushed the thoughts that told me i wasn't the first vampire to do that. I listen then. I was a little confused.

The only scent around were weeks if not months old. There wasn't a heart beat coming from the room next door or the living room downstairs. I slowly open my door and went outside. I checked everything and was shocked at what i saw. The kitchen had been cleaned out. Nothing was left not even the refrigerator or stove.

The living room was empty too. The huge TV Charlie had bought was missing so was any furniture. I ran to his room and gasped when i saw it. Nothing was there. Not a bed or any clothing of his. I checked everything in the house. Charlie's fishing gear was gone. So was any kind of things a human would need such has tooth paste, food, the electricity and water had even been turn off.

What happen here? i thought. I sat on the bed in my room. That was the only thing that hadn't been removed. I looked around. Nothing had been taken of even moved from this room. Yet everything else had disappeared.

What had happen here that made Charlie take all his things away? Had he moved? Did he just get rob? I stood and walked outside. I stood at the edge of the woods when i heard a car pull up. I almost choked on my sobs when i saw who came out. Jacob and Billy sat in the front seats. His faces were layered with pain and grief.

Jake helped Billy out and they went inside. I listen hard and payed attention to every word they spoke.

"its been a while" Billy said quietly. I could almost see Jake nodding.

"are you OK?" Billy asked

"y-yeah i just miss them" Jake whispered

"we all do" Billy grunted

"yeah i guess so"

"are you ready?"

"no" Jake's answer was choked but was said quickly.

"we have to clean everything out Jacob... Charlie wanted everything to be sold and the money to be given to Renee"

I frown. Why would Charlie sale everything he own? Had the pain of loosing his only daughter change him and want to move or something? I was completely lost.

"but her room Dad... we can't just pick everything that she own and sale it!" I was surprise at Jake's tone. It sounded much more angry then i remember. Even if he was a werewolf. I froze has that thought hit me. Jake was a werewolf and i was a vampire. His natural enemy. What would happen when he caught my scent in the hou-

"somebody has been here" Jake's voice interrupted my thoughts and froze me even further. "a freaking leech" he hissed. I heard stomping. He was probably running upstairs. "it was in Bella's room dad! It sat in her bed!" I could almost imagine him shaking.

"Can't they just respect Bella's memory or even Charlie's" I almost crumble at Jake's words.

Charlie's memory?

Did could only mean...

Charlie was dead!

My father was dead...

"Jake wait!" My eyes snapped to Jake he was jumping off my window. His expression showed nothing but anger and concentration. He was following my trail i suddenly realized. I took off then i couldn't have Jacob see me like i was right now. I didn't pay attention to where i was running but soon i realized. The grave yard held all of people's grief for their lost loved ones.

I slowly walked over and looked at every tomb stone. I found my dad's easily. It was in the corner of the cemetery.

_Charlie Swan_

_Great Father, Great Husband, Great Friend _

I fell on my knees sobbing.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry daddy" i cried. I wrapped my arms around my torso trying to keep it from falling to pieces. I did this to him i killed him. I killed my own father. When i had lied i thought i was just hurting the Cullens but i was wrong i was hurting so many people. Friends, family, everyone that ever meant something to me i had hurt. I was a monster.

"Bella" i froze. My sobs stopped. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. Slowly so slowly that i looked like a weak human i stood up and turned around slowly. He stood there watching me with dead eyes. His face showed nothing but his eyes told me all the pain he was in. Why was he here? Why was my life so complicated? Why?

"Edward?" i breath

**IMPORTANT-This is from Edward's point of view its a few months after Bella left sorry i would have loved for you guys to read what happen next but i felt this was necessary so just enjoy people!**

**EPOV**

Bella... her memory wouldn't leave my head. It felt like it was permanently glued to my brain. This was one of the few times that i hated my perfect memory. I gasped in pain when i remember her scent...her eyes...her lips. How can someone hurt so much? If a human had felt how i feel they would surely die from the pain.

I had thought that there was no worst pain then when i left her. I was wrong. Bella not loving me that was much more worst then being away from her for a few months. I would have sight in relief if i could exchange _that_pain with this one. That was impossible though i was sentence to spent eternity loving someone who didn't love me. Eternity feeling this pain. I would have gone to the Voltury and provoked them but i knew she would pity me enough to stop me.

I wince from the pain in my throat. I hadn't hunted for about two months but that was a good thing. The pain was so strong it almost helped me forget about my aching heart. Almost.

"No Jasper" Alice suddenly whispered

"i have to Alice I'm sorry i can't handle it anymore...I'm sorry" I looked through Alice's mind. Jasper was walking through the back door. He was...leaving. Was this what it has come to? My family running away from me? Alice quickly ran after him. Esme put all her will into not crying.

What was i doing? I was hurting my family and over what? A human (now vampire) who didn't love me.

_Its more then that! she was everything! she was perfect and you let her go! why didn't you at least try to find something to offer her to make her stay! She was an angel! And you're a monster!_

I shudder. I was a monster. She was perfect. That was something even a moron could see. I didn't know for how long i staid in my room. I lost count of the hours, days, weeks,...

Jasper came back after a while with Alice. He staid away from me though. Which was pretty easy i didn't come out my room for anything. The slight shuffling of feet warn me someone was coming. However i didn't act on it. I didn't look who's mind it was. It didn't matter anymore... I didn't matter anymore.

Emmett walked in and frown when he saw me. I imagine how i must look to him. Emmett had always looked at mein a brotherly. Even though he was physically older then me he always looked at me with the eyes of a younger brother. To him i was sometimes that man/vampire who nobody could control. The vampire who did what he wanted but still acted responsible. The vampire who couldn't be beaten.

When he looked at me right now he saw a lifeless man in the corner of a room rocking back and forth. A man who had lost his purpose. He saw a vampire who had lost a mate and it hit him...i wasn't invincible.

"Edward?" he asked quietly

I didn't answer.

"Edward?" he asked again taking a step towards me.

I didn't answer. His frown deepen has he sat besides me.

_"I know it hurts"_ I wince _"but you can't keep doing this to yourself! Have you even been attention? Have you? Did you noticed how Alice doesn't shop anymore? How Rose wouldn't even go near a car's engine? How Carisle cowards away in the hospital? Esme can barley go a day without crying! and Jasper... well most of the time he isn't even here because he can't stand our emotions"_

He was screaming this in his head. When he saw that i wasn't reacting he got angry but he was even more disappointed has he left.

Yes they were all hurting. For the first Time Carisle didn't know what to do and coward in the hospital. Taking extra shifts and only coming home when he absolutely needed to. Alice now spent most of her time trying to sooth Jasper. He didn't know how to deal with our pain and grief. It didn't help that he also was in pain because of Bella's departure. Esme just right now started crying again. She couldn't stop loving Bella and she hated herself for it. When she hears me take a deep breath she wants to hate Bella for hurting me but she just can't.

Rosalie...well she just was hurting because the rest of us were. She didn't miss Bella she just wanted her family back.

Emmett...was not himself. He was a serious thoughtful Emmett. It hurt Rosalie to see him this way. He hadn't smiled since that awful day. Neither had i...

Months passed...i guess i could tell by the burn in my throat.

"Edward" i hadn't even heard Jasper coming. I didn't answer just kept my eyes on the floor. He sat besides me and took a deep breath.

_"what I'm going to tell you is not to get your hopes high Edward its a...,...theory. Answer me this question. Have you even thought what happen in those five minutes that Alec took our senses away?"_

I couldn't see where this was going but i tried to answer him. All i could manage was a small shake of my head. Jasper was ecstatic. He had been the first to actually get me to response to them.

_"well think about it Edward... Bella used to be...a very protective person. Remember how she almost got killed by James because she thought he had her mother and thought the only way to protect Renee was to sacrifice herself. She was willing to die for her family."_

"we weren't her family Jasper she just used us" i spoke for the first time in months. He shook his head

_"Nobody can manipulate their emotions like that Edward even if what she said was true. i would have detected something when we were in Phoenix or when she spent nights over here but i didn't she...,...,...,..,lied to you"_

I could feel myself listen to him. A small glint of hope sparked inside of me. I turned my head towards him motioning for him to continue.

_"Maybe they threaten her. Face it she knew very little of the Voltury. What if they told her that they would kill you or Alice if she didn't go with them-"_

"they can't do that. They can't just kill someone" i interrupted him.

_"did she know that?" _

"No" i was force to say the truth. Bella didn't know the rules the Voltury had to followed.

_"she could have been protection you Edward...she could have been protecting us. When she left there was pain coming from her Edward. A lot of pain. Maybe even more then what your feeling right now"_

I wince once again.

"how can i be sure Jasper? How can i be sure that she lied...or that she didn't" I asked desperate to hear more of his insight.

_"look for her" _Jasper left he was planing on visiting Maria with Alice Rosalie Emmett and Bree.

Jasper's answer sounded simple. It wasn't. I knew where she was. She was in Italy... in Volterra. The problem was if she would let me ask. Even if she did let me me ask how was i gonna get the truth when Aro and Jane were so close?

How was i going to get Bella to be truthful to me without her having to be scared about the consequences?

I lean my head against the wall. Jasper Alice Rosalie Emmett and Bree had been gone for hours! How was i suppose to do this? Where would i even start? The phone ringing caught my attention.

"Hello Tanya" Esme answer from downstairs.

"Oh my god that's wonderful!" Esme trilled. I looked in her mind to hear that the Voltury had let Irina visit Tanya and Kate.

"Oh please let me talk to her" a second passed before Esme spoke again.

"Irina dear are you OK?" There was a short pause and then Esme's mind went blank. Then i was hit with everything. Bella has escorted Irina to Alazka. Aro didn't trust Irina to just let her go. Bella had left Irina in her home and then left. I was off the floor and down the stairs. I yanked the phone away from Esme and spoke into it.

"where did she go Irina?" i asked. There was a slight pause at the other line.

"i don't know Edward truly i don't. She left me here and promise to be back in a few days to take me back to Volterra" Irina's voice was guarded.

I couldn't wait a few days! I had to see her now!

"thank you Irina" i said before hanging up.

I had to find Bella! But where would she be? I froze.

Charlie

She would go to check on Charlie since he was so close to Alaska. Though i had heard that Charlie had died so she would be in the...cemetery.

"Esme i have to go to Forks" i said turning to my mother. She nodded hugging me. I left has soon has she release me.

Please Bella please be in Forks i pleaded has i ran has fast has i could to the rainy to.

**OMG hope you guys like it. A special thanks to ((((briana37)))) for giving me the idea of Jasper telling Edward Bella was lieing! Anyways this was a chapter i am actually happy about. Hope you guys like it!**

**Now please review.**

**Just press where it says REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**

**Please!**

**A "good job" would be great! **

**a "dont sound so desperate for reviews" would also be welcome LOL **

**Anyways love you guys if your looking for other stories to read **

**STORY OF MY LIFE **

**FORBIDDEN AND IRRISISTABLE**

**they are two other stories i'm writing so please check them out! **


	20. Bella and Edward's friendship

**This Chapter is going to change from Bella's perspective to Edward's I'm sorry if that is harder to read or if some of you don't like it but this is necessary.**

**(BPOV)**

"Edward?" i breath. This couldn't be happening! I was sure that the Cullens wouldn't be here or anywhere near Forks. Yet here he stood a couple of feet away from me looking at me with the darkest eyes i had ever seen. I also noticed the dark bruises under his eyes. He took a small step towards me. I took a step away.

He couldn't come anywhere near me. If he did he would use that against me. He would probably want to make me pay for hurting him and his family. He probably didn't even love me anymore.

"Bella" he said in a quiet voice. Even though his voice was quiet has a whisper it almost crumble me in pain. His voice held all the hurt i had caused him. I suddenly wonder if he would tear me to pieces and burn me. That would be better then seeing him this way.

"we need to talk" His voice was even but somehow still showed all the pain and hurt.

"there is nothing to talk about" i said harshly. I hated myself for talking to him like this but if he ever found out about my lie it would not only mean the end for him but for the rest of the Cullens as well. I just couldn't let that happen.

"yes there is" he snap

His eyes were wide and his nostrils flared its then that i noticed how weak he looked. I looked at him from head to toe. He hadn't hunted in a while i could see that. However there was more... it looked like it took most of his energy to even stand up!

"When is the last time you hunted?" i asked trying to not show my anger at him. How dare he? I had gone through hell so he wouldn't be killed yet here he was probably starving himself!

"that's not important" he said after a minute confused at my change of subject.

"It isn't important?" i asked shaking with anger "i didn't-" i froze i was about to say_ i didn't lie to save you and your family so you could starve yourself to dead_ (if that was possible for a vampire)

"you didn't what Bella?" i glared at him

"this conversation is over" i hissed turning around. My body and heart however told me to run into his arms and kiss him like i imagine doing so many times before.

"not until you tell me the truth" his words made me freeze where i was. I turn to him. Did he know? How would he? Was this the reason he was here? To tell me he knew of my lie?

"i don't know what your talking about" i whispered afraid he would laugh and tell me i didn't have to pretend anymore.

"I want to know the truth Bella...everything... no more lies no more excuses" he said through his teeth.

"you want to know the truth?" i asked taking a step towards him

"yes" he answer slowly

"then here it is... I used you and I'm sorry for that. I realize now that it was wrong. I never realized how much your family would hurt over my lie. I'm sorry if i hurt you but i wanted... _needed_ to become a vampire... When i met you i knew that you were different... and i wanted that difference"

I had no idea where this was coming from. Did i want his forgiveness without having to tell the complete truth? Was this what i wanted?...

_YES!_i thought suddenly

"w-what?" Edward stutter. I ignored his question and kept on talking.

"Once i knew that you were a vampire i wanted it. You have no idea how much Edward but i knew that you weren't just going to give it to me! So i did what i had to do to get it."

Some of this was true. I knew the minute that i discovered that he was a vampire that i couldn't live without him. I needed to become a vampire to be with him. I knew his hesitation to turning me so i sometimes pressure him into giving it to me. I also didn't realize how much i would hurt the Cullens. Yes i knew i was hurting them but i always thought they would get over me and realize i wasn't worth their pain. And also i was sorry i was the cause for his family's pain.

"Is _that_ the truth?" He asked not looking at me.

"yes" i said with a nod. He closed his eyes and nodded. When he open them there was nothing but grief in them.

"I understand but can i ask you one more question?"

"of course" the words left my mouth before i could even think about it.

"when we met did you _ever_ feel anything towards me _anything at all_?"

I had to think about this. If i said yes then i had no idea what his reaction would be. If i said no then i would be hurting him even worst. It seem i was going to have to find the middle ground with this.

"There were...times...were i thought i did...but i was never sure..." i said trying to not say a complete yes or no. He nodded once and some of the grief left his eyes. I wonder if that was a good thing?

"Then tell me something Bella...would you have loved me if i wasn't a vampire?"

"probably" my hand shot to my mouth. What had i just done?... I hadn't even thought about it. The answer just flew out of my stupid lips!.

Edward seem to be in shock at my answer.

"I'm sorry" i said not able to think of anything else smart enough. He shook his head slowly.

"its OK you were only saying what you thought. There is nothing wrong with that" he said waving his hand dismissively. "i understand Bella" He finish with a sad smile.

"good bye" he whispered turning away from me. He started walking away toward the entrance.

"we could be friends!" I blurted out. I closed my eyes. Seriously Bella? Friends? Was today _Bella Wouldn't Use Her Brain_ day? I open my eyes to see Edward staring at me with widen eyes my gaping. He was frozen where he stood. I walked towards him.

"Edward i may not feel the same way you do but...that doesn't mean we can't be friend...if you would like" I whispered. In truth this was the perfect excuse to be near him and talk to him without putting him in danger. This was perfect! Just as long as Aro didn't find out or freak when when he does.

"are you sure about that?" he asked through tight lips. I frown maybe this _wasn't_ a good idea. Maybe he _didn't_ want to be my friend. I _had_ hurt him.

"yes" i answer anyways. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He open them in time for his phone to start ringing. He look at it and then send the call to voice-mail.

"then yes if its OK with you i would love to be your friend." he said smiling though it didn't reach his eyes. I smiled too a real smile this time. Though i dout it reached my eyes either. He frown and looked back to where i had been standing.

"I'm sorry about your dad" he whispered after a minute. That instantly erased my smile.

"you not the only one" i said through the lump in my throat. "do you know what happen to him?" i asked after a moment of silence. He took a deep breath.

"i heard from Alice that after giving up on your return he fell ill and died a few weeks afterwards."

A sob broke through my lips. I closed my eyes willing myself to control my emotions better. Edward's phone rang again.

"who is calling you?" i asked trying to get the attention away from myself and my lost. Edward frown sending the call to voice-mail again.

"Emmett a moment ago and Rosalie right now" he said quickly. He put the phone away and return to looking at me. I stiffen when i remember Jacob. He must still be looking for me. We had to move he could be close. I looked around to make sure but didn't see anything.

"what is it?" Edward asked looking around too. I shook my head.

"nothing but we should leave we don't want to catch anyone's attention. Not all the people that knew me are dead" He nodded and we walked towards the woods. His phone started ringing again. He send it to voice-mail and frown annoyed.

"you should answer it what if its an emergency" i said my eyes wondering everywhere. I was on alert i knew that if Jake found me with Edward and saw me as a vampire he would assume Edward had change me. That would mean Edward had broken the treaty and Jake was free to attack him. As soon as i spoke the phone started ringing again.

We had just exited the woods and were where i had parked my car. Edward followed my advised and flipped the phone open.

"hello" he answer annoyed. Not a moment later his eyes were wide and his nostrils flared. I knew it was not my business so in a flash i was standing besides the car with the door open. Edward's eyes snapped towards me. He took a step towards me but i held up my hand up stopping him.

"go with your family Edward...we'll see each other again soon...good bye" i said climbing in my car and speeding away from my love.

**(EPOV)**

Stupid phone! why hadn't i left it home? It was ruining my time with Bella...my _friend_. I had to admit that accepting her friendship was a good and bad thing. On the good side i got to be around her and talk to her. On the other side I had to be around her and not attack her lips. The pain atleastwas better it was manageable. We walked a few minutes. It was hard though, my strength wasn't the best because of how long i hadn't hunted. I was afraid to mention this and Bella leave me to hunt. Of course i had noticed her golden eyes.

I was just too afraid to ask her about them. Was she still the same girl that hated to hurt others. Is this why she hunted animals and not humans. Yes i knew that was the reason. My head didn't have a hard time finding an answer to that question.

My phone started ringing again.

"you should answer it what if its an emergency?" Bella spoke quietly in her musical voice. Her eyes were everywhere. It was like she was looking for something... I flipped the cell phone open and answer it with a harsh hello. I swear if this was a stupid joke from Emmett i was going to make him regret it!

"Edward its about fucking time you answer the stupid phone" Emmett growled at the other end. My eyes widen something was wrong i could hear it in his voice.

My eyes snapped to Bella by a car. I didn't even noticed the step i took until she held up her hand.

"go with your family Edward we'll see each other soon good bye" with that she got in her car and left. My eyes stared after her. Emmett's growls however brought him to my attention.

"Edward! i swear if you don't answer me i will stop thinking of you as my brother and rip you to shreds!" he threaten.

"Calm down Emmett" i said through my teeth. How dare he growled at me when he caused me my time with Bella!

"Don't you dare fucking tell me to calm down! My little girl is missing and you expect me to calm down?" He hissed. I froze.

"Bree is missing?" i asked stun.

"yes she is... Edward get your ass down here and come help us Alice's visions are no use because she can't see Bree. Jasper is everywhere trying to find out if any of his _friends_ have seen her but his got nothing. Rosalie is a complete mess and i can't leave to look for my girl because Rosalie needs me"

"I'll be right there Emmett but i need to hunt first i need my strength back-"

"i know! just do it quick or else i will come get you got it?" he snapped

"yes i will be right there by sun rise tomorrow" i promise.

"you better" he whispered. I could almost see Emmett loosing his anger and goint into panic mode.

"i will just stay with Rosalie" i said as i took off running.

"i will" he whispered again. "and Edward?"

"yes Emmett" i said as i caught the scent of a deer.

"nice to have you back" he said befor he hung up. I almost smile. Yes i was back... I was back and ready to face on whatever life threw at me.

**OK i am happy about this chapter i want to thank (((((Rozey113)))) for giving me the idea of Bella asking for forgiveness! You Rock! **

**I would have loved for Edward to push Bella into telling him the whole truth but sadly something needs to happen before that... **

**Can you guess what?**

**Here is a hint "BREE" and here is another longer hint "Bella's deal with Aro" Hope you like those hints cause that is all your getting till i post the next chapter!**

**_If anyone has ideas tell me about them i always try to put them somehow on the story_.**

**Please review! **

**Love you guys!**

**KEEP ON READING!**


	21. Hunt

**(EPOV)**

As i promised i was in a warehouse surrounded by my family except for Carisle and Esme. Rosalie was sitting in a corner her face blank but her thoughts show her worry for her little girl. Emmett was pacing and at times sitting besides Rose. He was doing his best to make her react in some way. Jasper was no where to be seen. Alice had told me he was out with Maria trying to find a trail of Bree but the search was going no where. Alice was trying to _see_ where Bree was but since she couldn't see half-breeds it was a total waste of time.

"what happen Alice?" i asked her. I still didn't know much of what had happen and if i was going to help i needed to know.

"She was seeing someone...that is what Jasper thinks... Rosalie fears it was a vampire." she took a deep breath as she glance at Rose and Emmett.

"how come we don't know this someone?" i asked angry. Alice closed her eyes while she spoke.

"She hide it from us which isn't too hard since i can't see her and she can control her emotions when she is close to Jazz. After two days of being so close to Maria's newborn army Rosalie decided that it wasn't face for Bree" She open her eyes and started pacing.

"She manage to get Rose to let her stay one more day. Jazz told me she was desperate to stay...we knew it was weird but we didn't really pay attention to it" she stop and there was regret in her thoughts

"it wasn't your fault Alice" i whispered hugging her. She shook her head disagreeing with me.

"Emmett wanted to set everything ready for when she went home so he and Rose left. About three hours after they left Bree told us she change her mind and was going to catch up with them."

It looked like Alice was about to cry if it was possible.

"what happen next Alice?" i asked trying to get all the information they had.

"Jasper asked if she wanted him to go with her warning her that Mexico was a dangerous place at night." She chuckle humorlessly.

"but her talent-"

"yes that is the only reason we let her go alone. Bree's talent of being able to burn you to ashes was the only reason we thought she could be safe."

"that only means that whoever she is with knows her and has her trust" Emmett said coming from behind me. I nodded whoever took her or she left with must mean something to her. Though why run or disappeared then? Why didn't Bree just tell us she met someone and introduced us to him or her. The possible answer was horrible. What if they tricked her or something? Bree had always been protected by Emmett and Rose. She knew very little of the danger that is out there in the world.

"Where have Jasper and Maria searched exactly?" i asked Emmett.

"they haven't been able to do much of a search outside of Maria's land?" Emmett said gritting his teeth.

"why not?" i asked looking at Jasper and Maria who had just walked in.

"Because the Voltury are keeping an eye on me" Maria said rolling her eyes with a smile.

_"She went over board on the newborn armies Edward she stirrer up trouble they came to calm her down and they aren't leaving until they make sure she isn't going to start again"_ Jasper told me in his head.

A gave a small nod to him. Alice sight and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"have you found anything at all?" I asked looking around. Alice shook her head.

"no the trails we followed yesterday were destroyed when it rain during the afternoon. Nobody saw anything and there is nothing else we have that we can work with" Jasper said quietly.

I sight and closed my eyes. My little niece was missing... Then my eyes snapped open.

"did you say the Voltury are here?" i asked Jasper. He nodded once confused.

"have you talked to them?" i asked Maria. She laughed.

"no Edward of course not" Jasper said completely taken aback.

"why not?" i asked frustrated. Nobody answer but they didn't need to i could hear it in their minds.

"i talked to Bella yesterday" i said. Alice's hands balled into two tiny fist. Emmett growled and Rosalie hissed from her corner.

"you talk to that bitch?" Rosalie finally said standing up. I nodded.

"yes she...apologized-"

"oh joy! Bella apolagized!" Alice said rolling her eyes. I frown.

"we decided to be friends-"

"What!" Everyone screamed except for Maria who were just staring at us with amused eyes.

"Look i said yes OK please don't fight with this decision" i said through my teeth. Everyone agreed silently.

"i still don't see why you needed to share your little story" Rosalie said walking to stand next to Emmett. I glared at her.

"Because Rose she might be able to help us" nobody said anything. I could hear the idea offended everyone but they did realized that someone from the Voltury would be helpful to us right now.

"is she one of the members spying on me?" Maria asked cocking her head to the side. I shook my head frowning.

"no she was escorting Irina home for a few days then she would be taking her back to Volterra"

"then she is no used to us" Maria said shaking her head. Jasper agreed Bella would be no where near Mexico and therefor wouldn't be able to help even if she wanted to.

"then what do we do" Emmett asked taking Rose into his arms. I frown.

"i have no idea" i answer truthfully.

**(BPOV)**

I had done it! I was in Edward's life again. Not the way i wanted but i was there at least. I drove straight to Irina's house knowing exactly what i needed to do next.

When the doors open and a sad looking Irina walked out it only gave me more pleasure at what i was going to do. I smiled slightly has i open the car door and got out.

"Hello Irina" i said as she gave me a hug.

"Isabella" She said nodded slowly.

"Your fire" i said. Her eyes widen and a hope filled her eyes.

"w-what?" she stutter. I shook my head and waved my hand dismissively.

"I'm sorry Irina but your talent is no use to the Voltury your freed of your deal with us and...allowed to stay at your home." I wish i could have done this a long time ago. Her expression was priceless. So was her sister's. After thanking me for the billion time i left with a promise to come back and visit. Though i wasn't sure if i was going to be able to.

I drove out of their drive way with a small smile.

...,...,...It didn't last long...

My phone started ringing. I frown as i flipped it open.

"Hello" i said in an icy voice.

"Isabella" sang the voice on the other line.

"what do you want Demitri?" i hissed. He chuckle.

"Aro send a message with Jane and Alec... your needed over here Maria as been everywhere"

"what do you mean everywhere Demitri?" i asked confused.

"she has been searching we don't know what...but Salvador has disappeared."

"OK I'll be right over... make sure that he is there or else I'm taking care of him _permanently_" I said before hanging up.

Great! Now i had to deal with this. Though i had to admit i was happy that i was going to have to wait until i told Aro that Irina wasn't coming back. The joy was a little muddle when i realized Alec and Jane were going to be waiting for me. From what Demitri told me i was in charge. I wasn't going to ignored my role in this because Aro would be mad enough.

I was standing among Jane, Alec, Taylor, Felix, and Demitri in three hours. I growled.

"Where is Salvador?" I asked through my teeth. Nobody said anything. Jane and Alec smirked at each other. My eyes concentrated on Alec and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Alec did you forget i could make a shield inside of you?" i asked smiling and making the shield bigger. A growl escaped his lips. Jane watched him with widen eyes.

"its actually quiet painful...even more when i make it big enough to rip you from the inside out" i said. With each word my shield grew and so did his screams.

"stop it!" Jane said crouching ready to attack me. I smirked and made my shield disappear. Jane rushed to her brother and helped him up glaring at me.

"I want everyone to look for Salvador! Felix Demitri we wouldn't have time to look after Maria so we are giving her a warning and leaving her alone" they all nodded. I turned to Jane and Alec who were glaring at me.

"you take a head start on the search." i order them. They nodded and left. Felix Demitri and i ran towards the warehouse we knew Maria was staying at. There were more then one vampire there i was sure of that. I motion Felix and Demitri to slow down. We jumped from roof to roof and stop at the building next to the warehouse.

"i have no idea" someone said from the inside. I frown. Was that Edward? Were the calls yesterday about him coming here? What _was_ he doing here with Maria?

I looked at both Felix and Demitri and touched my finger to my lips warning them to be quiet. They nodded once. We stood there listen to the vampires talk.

"what do you mean you don't know Edward?" someone growled. From the sound of it, it was Rosalie. I would never forget her bitter voice.

"the only reason why we called you is because we thought you could help" she continue.

"fine Rosalie! what about starting over! Jasper show me where the trails were" Edward said in a harsh tone.

"that will do no good Edward they are gone because of the rain" Maria said it looked like she was repeating herself. Maria was helping? That wasn't like her!

"does anyone have any ideas of how to find Bree?" Felix and i exchanged a look wondering if this disappearance had anything to do with Salvador's.

Someone sight.

"i think we should ask for help from the covens around Maria's land" at Emmett's words someone hissed.

"over my ashes if we ask for help they will want something in return...i will not give them anything of mine" Maria hissed. I smiled there was the Maria we all knew and hated!

Then i froze.

WAIT WHAT!

Bree was missing?

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. If Salvador was involved in this i will kill him! I jumped off the roof followed by Felix and Demitri. I smiled as i enter the warehouse.

"you don't have much to give anyways Maria" i said smirking at her. She froze then smiled at me warmly.

"why hello Isabella how are you?" she asked nicely. God how i hated when she acted like that. I prefer to talk to her normal selfish self. I didn't answer my smile disappeared and i looked at Edward.

"Bree is missing?" i asked in a low voice. He nodded.

"when did that happen?" i asked.

"about two days ago" Alice answer in a cold voice from one side of the room. I nodded looking around.

"is there anything i can help with?" i asked at Emmett and Rosalie. I thought it was more appropriate i mean they were the so called parents. They froze under my golden eyes and said nothing.

**(EPOV)**

_did she just offered her help?_ Emmett asked me. I shrugged not knowing what to say. Bella raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat and smiled slightly at her.

"if you could we haven't made much process" i explained she nodded understanding.

"do you know what happen?" she asked quietly. And so Alice retold the story and Bree's get away. There was something in Bella's face that told me she knew more then she was telling us but i didn't want to push her into telling us if she didn't want to. That might drive her away.

Bella's eyes widen when Jasper said about our suspicion about Bree leaving with someone. However she didn't say anything just exchanged a look with Felix.

"this is a theory but Salvador a member of the Voltury is missing too..." she said slowly.

"you think they left together?" Jasper asked taking a step towards her. Bella shrugged.

"Salvador tends to be... i guess you can say a casanova...he goes after whatever catches his attention...are you sure you never left Bree alone enough for her to meet anyone?" she asked Emmett and Rosalie.

"well...-" Emmett started i sight frustrated. If they were going to keep things from me why was i even here?

Suddenly Bella turn to Demitri.

"find him now... i want him alive" she hissed. Demitri nodded and left. Felix smiled.

Alice frown confused just like i was...It was very frustrating that i couldn't read Felix mind or Demitri's. I wonder if Bella was doing that?

"where is he going?" Jasper asked looking at the distant figure of Demitri.

"he is going to concentrate on finding Salvador...if we are right...well we find him and we find Bree" she answered.

Felix was pretty much jumping right about now.

"when do we get ready?" he asked Bella

"right now if you want" she answer shrugging.

"ready for what?" i asked once again confused.

"for a vampire hunt" Bella answer smirking.

**THANK FOR READING!**

**Please review!**


	22. Death

**Don't Freak**

**This chapter you may be a little offended Heck i was offended while writing it but remember this is Salvador's point of view**

**He is a player has a huge ego and is just plain mean!**

**(Salvador's POV)**

I stood in the side of the street looking for something to keep my mind on. I hope little Isabella wasn't mad i ditched them... Not that i cared that much. But the Bree girl had my attention taken from them...and can you really blame her...she was sweet smelling and a powerful girl...it was a bit harder to get her blood in my mouth then usual.

But i had worked my charm and she had come running to me.

She had gotten a bit nasty at the end and the bitch almost killed me but i chuckle as i thought who was dead now!

I enter a bar and looked around with a small smile. Tonight was going to be fun... I sat on one of the tables returning some of the stares i got from human women. They couldn't take their eyes of off me!

Things hadn't change...as human i was a women magnet... now... well... i was a vampire that was putting it simple.

Finally a human had the nerve to come to me.

_That is right come to me..._ i thought as i looked her in the eye smirking.

She smiled as she sat down in front of me.

"hi do i know you?" she asked batting her eyes at me. I lean towards her...

"maybe" i whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver as i touched my lips to the pulse in her neck. She giggle i tried really hard not to roll my eyes but in the end i couldn't help it.

"lets get out of here" she whispered huskily making my job easier. I nodded and held her hand in mine walking back through the back door. She was eager to say the least. I slam her into the alley wall. Her smile widen...so did mine...

I lean my head closer to her neck...my teeth gracing her skin...

When i was abruptly slam back against the apposite wall. The girl screamed and ran away.

"great that was my dinner" i grumble.

"too bad" i froze at the voice of the other vampire. I knew i was in trouble...

"sorry for ditching you guys i was just having fun..." i explained shrugging smiling up at Isabella. She was frowning looking me over. My eyes concentrated on someone next to her. He was lean and by the scars on his skin he was involved in the southern wars.

"Where were you?" she hissed grabbing me by the neck and throwing me against the wall. It didn't hurt...well it hurt...but it hurt my ego nothing else.

"here I've been here" i said quickly. She was making me feel edgy. But then again everyone felt like that when she was close.

"right" she said in a sarcastic voice. I sight when she let me go. She threw the strange vampire a look then she glared at me.

"where is she?" she asked me...i frown..

"you just saw her run?" i asked confused as to why Isabella was worry about the human woman.

"not her!" she growled. I frown who the heck did she mean them? i thought about it before it came to me...Aro's warning...

**Flash Back**

_"Aro...Master may i take some free time while I'm here?" _

_"and may i know for what?" i smiled glad he wanted to know. I always wanted him to be more interested in what i did for some weird reason..._

_"I'm going for a girl...she is different..."_

_"are we talking about a potential mate?" he asked amused. I had to laughed. ME A MATE! i would never tie myself down to just one woman... human or immortal!_

_"no Master" i said quickly_

_"who is she?"_

_"Bree Cullen" There was a silence from the other line... Then a chuckle._

_"Be careful with her she is a tricky vampire...plus Isabella is very protective of the Cullens...you wouldn't want to get on her bad side i wouldn't be able to help you" _

_"i will take that into consideration Master" i said respectfully before hanging up._

**End of Flash Back**

I was frozen in fear. Isabella would kill me if she knew the Bree girl was dead... and because of my hunger...(which Bree took care of with her sweet blood!)

"He did it already" the blond vampire said through his teeth glaring at me. Isabella crouch ready to kill me when more vampires showed up. A really cute blond that i would like to take a chance with...

A freaky bronze hair dude growled at me. I growled back...Isabella i was scared of the others...Not so much!

I did shut up when i saw the look in Isabella's face after my growl.

"where is my daughter!" she hot blond growled at me. I frown

daughter?

Really was she crazy? Vampires couldn't have kids! If they did i would have thousands of them all over the world!

"answer the question Salvador" Isabella said her back to me. I sight.

"i have no idea what your talking about" i lied easily.

"liar!" the dude that growled at me roar.

"He lied to her then tricked her into running away so he could..." he shook his head a look of disgust.

"Edward where is she?" the hot blond asked quietly. I looked at everyone and from the looks i got i knew i was dead so it wouldn't hurt to make the most of it...

I stood up and ignored some growls as i stepped closer to the blond i smiled as i tapped my stomach.

"in here" i said laughing.

I didn't see it coming but i was in the ground Isabella on top of me her hand on my neck. I laughed.

"you know when i thought about you and i... i pictured myself on _top_ rather then on bottom but this works for me" i joked

I saw the fire being started from the corner of my eye by a little pixie vampire...

Isabella smiled at my joke...but it didn't give me hope of my surviving this.

She lean closer until her lips where touching my ear...

"your going to pay for what you did...I'm going to make it slow and painful...and its going to hurt..." she whispered.

"Bella?" The hot blond whispered and from the sound of it she was holding back sobs...

PATHETIC!

"yes?" Isabella answer

"i want her body" the blond whispered.

Isabella turn to me expectantly. I sight rolling my eyes. "i threw the body down the Amazon River" I mumble annoyed. The hotty gasped. Suddenly Isabella was gone and in her place was a big buff dude who look ready to kill me.

"you really pissed Emmett now Salvador" Isabella whispered beside my head. I glared at the vampire who she called Emmett and he glared right back. I made sure to keep my mind black after i realized that bronze hair dude could read my mind and spoke...

"wait I'll make a deal with yo-"

"no deal" The Emmett dude hissed.

_Pain is Pain_

_My death however... was more then just pain..._

_I paid for all the humans i killed_

_For every mate i tortured_

_For every family i destroyed_

_The Cullens ended me..._

_I just wish they knew that i wasn't the worst thing waiting for their little coven..._

**OK you guys don't kill me OK and please please**

**DON'T HATE ME!**

**I had to write this chapter in Salvador's point of view...It took me some time to realize this. **

**That is why i hadn't updated but now i did and well..**

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**Please Review!**


	23. Truth

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**(BPOV)**

I was mad. No i was beyond pissed off. Salvador was long dead but my anger was still very much alive. How dare someone go against the Cullens. Salvador might have been the first but i know he wouldn't be the last. Others will want to harm them. I wouldn't be surprise if some come from the Voltury. Heck i wouldn't be surprise if they all came from the Voltury.

For years I've been protecting the Cullens behind their back to have a stupid vampire ruin everything! For years I've been dead from the inside...not feeling...not living...the desire to keep the Cullens save my only point in life! Now all my hard work as gone down the toilet..ruin!

The Cullens and i parted after a small goodbye. Rosalie was in pieces and Emmett was trying to keep her from going on a rampage in town. Alice was frozen in Jasper's arms and Edward went from Rosalie to Alice trying to talk to them. I stood away not sure if my presence was making things worst or better.

I had left after saying a small goodbye. And a promise.

"Rosalie" i had whispered. She had frozen at my voice and she turn with dead eyes to look at me.

"don't worry about Bree I'll find her I'll make the proper arrangements to have her send to you"

She had only nodded. I was surprise that she even agreed to let me do this. I was more the glad however that she had. Felix tried to talk to me when we made our way to Volterra but i wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"i want you to find her" was my only words to him before entering the _castle_.

"Bella" he mutter taking a deep breath. I looked away not waiting to hear it.

"i need to tell you something" i had nodded but not looked at him.

"He killed her" he whispered next to my ear. I froze.

"i know that Felix" he shook his head. "Aro he killed his sister...Marcus's wife...that is your ticket out" i had stood frozen for i don't know how long. He had nodded after a moment and not even enter just took off again. He knew were Salvador had disposed of Bree's body.

That is when i snap.

Screw this! Why should i work for Aro when he wouldn't even keep up with half of his deal! He had let Salvador attack Bree. Something in me told me he had known of this. The smug smile on his face in force my instic.

That little smugg smirk did it!

"i quit" i growled unclasping my cloak and trowing it down on the ground in front of his feet. I threw the necklace with the Voltury symbol on the cloak.

"are you sure Isabella you know the consequences of this choice" he had mutter. The stupid smirk gone.

"you touch the Cullens and i will end all and every Voltury guard" i had hissed. Then i smiled "good bye Aro"

I had not really known why but i had kept his secret to myself. Knowing that it would come in handy if he didn't stay away from the Cullens. Plus i didn't know anything just that he killed his sister. I needed to know why? how? when?

A few days later Felix had let me known that Bree's body had been found and was on its way to the Cullens. I was glad. I roam the cities and towns not knowing what to do with myself.

I decided to visit Irina. When i arrived i was attacked...literally. Irina attacked me...in a hug!

"good to see you again" she had screamed in my ear. I smiled.

"you quit?" she had asked. I nodded

"yeah i got tired of the slaughtering" she had sight.

"we have to do something" Kate said as soon as i was inside. Tanya nodded.

"can we hunt? I'm sort of thirsty?" We soon were hunting. It was a new experience for me. I was used to mountain lions, bob cats. The best but now i was going to have to do with deer...a down side to quiting the Voltury. Soon we were back at the house. I changed into one of Kate's dress. She was the same size as me. And since i had left without going to my room then i had no clothes. She was nice enough to let me have some.

"Bella!" Irina screamed. I smiled...yeah Bella was back...to some extend anyways.

"yeah" i screamed back from the hot tub. It was actually quiet calming and refreshing to just sit here. "we are going out!" she said coming out of no where.

"OK when are you guys coming back?" she looked at me like i had missed something. "wait when you say _we_ you mean..."

"Tanya Kate you and ME" i groaned. She giggle. It didn't take her long to convince me to go. But only because she promise they weren't Alice and wouldn't make me suffer. We arrived at a small club in thirty minutes. I didn't do much just watched their...tactics. I won't denie i had consider becoming a succubus. but in the end i had plain out decided to not do it. I wasn't sure if i would have been able dateother man that weren't Edward. Let alone have sex with them. I had a nice time but i was soon left for myself while they dance. Lets just say that after the twenty-six no's i gave to a guy i got tired and left.

I was home when Irina and her sisters showed up. Irina went to change and then sat in front of me.

"did you hear of Bree?" she asked in a quiet voice. I nodded.

"i was there"

"Salvador was always a baster" she mutter. The phone started ringing then. We saw a blur of Tanya's hair as she flew to the phone to answer it. Irina rolled her eyes.

"gets worked up for a simple call" she whispered to me winking. I chuckle

There was a gasp.

"what can we do to help?" Tanya asked through unmoving lips. Irina and i exchanged a look and got up to stand behind Tanya. Kate was already there. We all looked at Tanya.

"yes of course-" she froze and looked at me.

"actually she has been with us...she came to visit Irina" there was a small pause. Then she turn to me.

"Bella the Cullenswant to speak to you" i held my hand out for the phone but she shook her head. "in person" she whispered hanging up the phone.

"where are they?"

"Forks" i nodded. I said my quick goodbyes and left. I was a mile away from the house when i heard the commotion.

"Carisle she is going to be fine...we just have to find her"

Find her? find who? I stop in front of the house.

"she is here" Alice's voice rang above all others. The door was thrown open and Edward smiled a little at me. I smiled back and walked in. Every pair of golden eyes landed on my clothes. Uh i guess they noticed i wasn't wearing the cloak.

"who do we need to find?" i asked looking at everyone. Rosalie look tons better so did Emmett Alice and Jasper. Edward still looked a little bit in pain but he hide it well. Carisle though...shocked me. His eyes were empty. Not even that compassion that i saw when i was hunted by James was there.

I looked at Edward confused.

"Esme disappeared" Edward whispered. I froze while my head snapped towards the frozen Carisle.

**Flashback**

_"i quit" i growled unclasping my cloak and trowing it down on the ground in front of his feet. I threw the necklace with the Voltury symbol on the cloak._

_"are you sure Isabella you know the consequences of this choice" he had mutter. The stupid smirk gone._

_"you touch the Cullens and i will end all and every Voltury guard" i had hissed. Then i smiled "good bye Aro"_

**End of Flashback**

I couldn't move...

"he kept him promise" i breath. Edward frown not understanding anything.

"who Bella? what promise?" Edward asked his frown deepen. It exploded there...

"you still don't get it do you Edward? Aro! He did this! I left his precious little guard and now he is after you guys!" I screamed at him.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Alice asked taking a step forward. I took a deep breath.

"nothing" i hissed "give two... three days tops Esme will be back" i said walking towards the door.

"i'mcoming with you" Edward said but i shook my head.

"no i need to talk to Felix and you can't be there while we are talking...then I'm going to Volterra...they probably have Esme there and Arowill give her to me there but if your with me..." i shook my head again.

"it may not go so smoothly." I said frowning. "the more reason someone should go with you" Emmett said slowly. I sight.

"No Edward can't come with me...none of you can" i reason or tried to.

"Bella you can't go alone" Rosalie's words though quiet held a little feeling to them.

"trust me Rose i need to do this alone if any of you are with me...that will just make Aro more angry" i said imagining myself with Edward beside me walking towards Aro.

"Esme is apart of our coven Aro can hardly get upset over any of us accompanying you"

"yes he will Edward!" i growled rubbing my temples...i didn't know vampires could get a head ache.

"Bella your not going alone and that is final" Edward said crossing his arms together. I looked at him. And made the mistake to speak without thinking.

"i'm not human anymore Edward...i can take care of myself" He froze and pain...real pain flash across his eyes.

"i'm sorry i didn't mean that"

"yeah you did" he said in a clip tone. He turned around and started walking upstairs. "why can't you just see the freaking truth already Edward?" i called after him. He was in my face in a blick of an eye.

"what truth Isabella? the one where you lied to get me to turn you into a vampire? or the one where you used me and my family?" he hissed.

I stood frozen there...should i tell him the truth? would it hurt anymore then it already did? I looked at Alice in Jasper's arms...

"the one where i lied to you to save your family" i whispered.

**O-M-G what do you guys think? **

**was it too soon to tell Edward the truth? **

**where you guys waiting for it? **

**I WAS!**

**Please tell me what you guys think**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Truth Part 2

**Enjoy guys!**

**(BPOV)**

OK the look on Edward's face told me that maybe i shouldn't have told the truth. He stared at me with his hole family gaping at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. I quickly stepped away from him and looked at Carisle.

"I'll get her back Carisle don't worry" i rushed to the door. Please don't follow me i begged. Of course my life sucks and i never get what i want. A hand grabbed my arm the minute i touched the door. I was yanked back and pushed against a wall. Now if i was a normal vampire. You know the type who haven't been given numerous fighting lessons and thought fighting techniques. Then maybe i might not have reacted to Edward's little move.

Unfortunately i did and my instincts took over. I accidentally threw him across the room. I gasped when i did it.

"are you OK? I'm so sorry! i didn't mean to do that!" i apologized helping him up. I didn't understand why he was smiling thought. Hadn't he realized that i attacked him?

"what did you say?" he asked hope in his voice.

"i said _are you OK? I'm so sorry! i didn't mean to do that!_" i repeated. He shook his head. "before that" he insisted. I wasn't giving up so easily...

_"I'll get her back Carisle don't worry?" _i said sheepishly. He frown annoyed. I sight. "i lied" i whispered. I couldn't look at him. what if he didn't believe me. Worst what if he didn't forgive me? What if he thought that i had done it as payback for him leaving me! Of course i hadn't done that but thinking the way he does he might just think that.

There was a lot of _what if's_ in this and all of them ran through my head. I almost had a heart attack at some of them.

"i knew it" my head snapped up. Jasper was smiling widely at Edward and me. He threw his hands in the air.

"i totally knew!" he said sounding like a three year old who as been told that he won a million bucks. Alice looked annoyed. "I'm never going to live this down" she grumble shaking her head. I frown. what the crap was going on in here?.

Rosalie looked sick. Emmett looked...well Emmettish. The smile was back.

"i think we can talk about this another time" Rosalie said quickly before Edward could speak. We all looked at Carisle. His eyes were on us. Though i knew he wanted to only see Esme. We all nodded.

"I'll make sure to inform you guys when she is with me" i said heading towards the door. "your not going alone Bella and that's an order". I froze at Edward's comment. I turn around and raised my eye brow at him. "you order me?" i asked taking a step towards him. He took a step towards me too. "yes, yes i do" he said folding him arms across his chest.

Oh god that was freaking sexy! i couldn't help myself. I attacked him. Well really i didn't attack him my lips did. But only for a second! I swiftly pulled away and smiled. "OK" i said. He smirked thinking he won and was coming with me.

"Rose lets go" i said pulling away completely. His smirk disappeared. Rose smiled. Emmett shrugged he didn't look happy that Rose was coming with me but he understood that i could keep her safe. Plus Rose had an excuse to come with me. Bree had been her daughter in one way and Felix had found Bree's body. I could say that Rose was with me to thank him. Alice look surprise at my choice but by the look she gave me she knew it was for the best.

Rose and i nodded towards each other. We ran the minute we stepped out of the house.

"wait! does it have to be Rose going with you?" Edward called after us. I giggle a little. That alone shocked me. It had been so long since i smiled. Or even had the feeling of smiling. Now here i was giggling. ME! giggling!

It took us a few days to find Felix. More then i thought i would need. That was the biggest issue at first though, because afterwards i needed to make sure he didn't run back to Volterra and tell his Master Aro about me coming to find him. Thankfully he didn't. We found him on top of a boulder in the middle of the woods. The Amazon River a few miles away. Rose shiver when she noticed that little fact.

"Felix?" i called. His eyes flash towards us then away. I frown something was wrong with him. I looked at Rose. She looked back at me. It seem she also noticed Felix's weird attitude. "Felix?" i said touching his shoulder.

"Bella what did you do to me?" he asked shivering. I frown. "i haven't done anything to you Felix" i said confused.

"yes you did!" he exclaimed "i used to love what i did. I used to be amazed at how _wonderful _Aro Marcu and Cauis were but now..." I sight.

"i think that me shielding you cause Chelsea's power to wear off or was cut off some how" i said thoughtfully. He frown nodding. "i...i feel lost Bella" he whispered. Then he seem to realize we weren't alone. His eyes narrow at Rosalie.

"what is she doing here?" he asked almost growled. Great he was in a foul mood. This wasn't going to make this any easier.

"she was the mother of Bree Felix. She just came to thank-you for finding her body" i explained in a whispered. I gave a look at Rose telling her it was her turn to speak. Rose nodded understanding.

"thank-you Felix. You have no idea how much it meant for me and my mate that you found our daughter's body" her voice cracked a little at the end. Felix sight but nodded. "your welcome i guess" he said shrugging.

"but what is it you want?" he asked me raising an eyebrow. I smiled. Felix was my friend for a reason. And just like Alice he knew me pretty well.

"i need your help" i said quietly. I shot another look at Rosalie. She nodded once and left. Felix waited for her to leave completely before he spoke again. "what kind of help?" he asked "you know i may not be able to do much with you quiting and all"

"i know...just tell me all you know about Marcus's mate and her death."

He froze.

"i should have never told you about that...i could be seen as a traitor" he said shaking his head. "they took Esme away from Carisle Felix" he growled. He was battling with himself. He had known Carisle and Esme. They weren't friends but not enemies either. You could see the fight going in his head through his eyes.

"too bad for Carisle then!" he said throwing his hands in the air. "you know you don't mean that" i whispered. I was trying to gain his sympathy..his pity..ANYTHING to get him to tell me the whole truth.

"i don't know anything anymore...everything i thought...everything i wanted...it doesn't make sense anymore" he hissed. I frown. Chelsea's talent of effecting your bonds with someone was wearing off on him. He hadn't been close to her or Volterra to have his in force and that was making his bond towards his Masters weak. I could see how that would be confusing. Going from worshiping someone to not knowing why you even hang out with them can be confusing.

"then tell me..." i breath. He took a deep breath and faced me. He seem to have made his decision.

"Didyme was Aro's biological sister. After a decade and a half of being a vampire, Aro changed Didyme in hopes of having a beneficial ability like his. Instead Didyme had the power to make everyone happy which made everyone eventually love her. Along with them was Marcus. Didyme also found herself falling in love with Marcus so they planned to leave the Volturi and travel the world. Enraged by their decision, Aro decided to kill Didyme whilst pretending he allowed their decision since Marcus' power was more valuable that his sister's ability. Despite his actions, Aro cared for his sister and he felt guilty for killing her."

Felix spoke with no feeling. I understood better now then ever!

"how do you know all of this?" i asked. I dout Aro would have told Felix of this. And i bet Cauis or Marcus knew. Cauis would use this against Aro to kick him out and take over the vampire race with Marcus. Though eventually he would kick Marcus out too. Marcus i dout he knew. He would have killed Aro by now.

"how do i know?" he asked smiling "because i was one of the two vampires that killed her" he said shaking his head as to shake off the memory.

**And the truth come out!**

**Well i hope you guys like it!**

**I really hope i get a ton of reviews for this chapter cause it took me forever to figure out**

**what to put in it and how best to do it all. **

**I also wanted to mention a little story called Hide and Seek**

**I'm working on it and would love for you guys to check it out!**

**Please Review**


	25. The End and the Happily Ever After

**This is the last chapter...i hope you guys have enjoy this story and will review...enjoy!**

"Are you ready?" I shook my head. Alice giggle rolling her eyes. Jasper smiled lightly behind her. "you look beautiful Bella...he already loves you" Alice whispered. I shut my eyes. "i have fought with more vampires then i can remember but in comparison that was a walk through a meadow."

Alice frown. "Bella your walking down an isle and then saying the words 'i do' it isn't that difficult" I grimace. After Felix had told me about Aro's sister and her story it hadn't been hard to convince Aro to surrender and give Esme up. It was still fresh in my mind

**Flash Back**

_I had more or less order Rosalie to go home. We both took different planes. I flew to Italy and she went to the rest of the Cullens. When my plane had landed i ran towards Volterra. I didn't stop at the front entrance. I threw the double doors open and glared at Aro. He smirked when he saw me and exchange a knowing look with Cauis. "Where is she?" i had growled._

_"who are you talking about Isabella?" Cauis had asked with a smile on his face. That smile was one of their many mistakes. Cauis never smiled unless hurting someone. This time he was messing with the wrong person. "Where is She Aro?" i growled taking a step towards him. Demetri planted himself in front of Aro. He took a protective stance and gave me a warning growled._

_My eyes scanned the room. I spotted Chelsea in the corner looking worry. She had a reason...without moving a finger i shielded everyone in the room. Their expressions told me they had noticed the effect. Aro noticed too. His eye looked around frantic. "Demetri attack!" he order. Demetri paused, looking thoughtful as if to question why he should be listening to Aro. The pause however was small and quick. He tried to attack but wasn't anywhere near me when i had him on the ground screaming for mercy._

_Many questions sprang up on me then. Why hadn't i done this before? Why hadn't i just threaten Aro to get away from him?_

_Fear had made my brain dumb...that was my answer. I had been so afraid of doing something that would hurt the Cullens. I had been blindthat my answer...my way out was right in front of me. Aro's eyes were filled with rage. It was a huge difference from the humor i always saw in them. Cauis was passed being angry. He growled with fury!_

_"anyone attacks me..." i said looking around the room, "and they will die" I let Demetri go and he took the chance and got as far away from me as possible. I glared at Aro. "we can talk in privet or in front of everyone. Your choice"_

_He had thought about it not more then a second. We walked towards a room in one of the other towers. Cauis stood to followed but Aro shook his head and with a scowled at my direction sat back down. "Give me back my army" Aro had demanded before entering the room. I had nodded and lifted my shield. The atmosphere around me changed the minute i did. Aro noticed too and he seem to be more peaceful with the new atmosphere._

_We walked in and he sat in one of his thrones. "Speak" he had ordered. "I'm not a dog Aro. You can't boss me around anymore." He smirked. "really? you were here to talk about a missing Cullen right?...it would be very disappointing if you couldn't find her." "You know what would be even more disappointing Aro?"_

_I had waited for an answer. When he didn't speak i slowly took a three steps closer to him. I leaned over and placed my lips close to his ear. "it would be very disappointing if Marcus found out what reallyhappen to Didyme...he might get really angry Aro...you wouldn't want that now would you?"_

_With every word i spoke the more Aro grew still. I knew what i was doing and what effect it would have on him. I needed that effect. He needed to be afraid of me speaking. If he didn't Esme and the rest of the Cullen including myself were pretty much dead and a pile of ashes in the corner._

_Aro suddenly sprang up from the chair and glared at me with hate i had never seem before. "Who told you?" He whispered but before i could lie about my answer (I wasn't going to snitch on Felix) he spoke again. "do you have any idea what that information would do to the vampire race if it got out?" he demanded. I nodded._

_"Cauis would use it against you to make Marcus go to his side andkick you out of the Voltury...they could probably kill you. Then Cauis would somehow convince Marcus that vampires need more and they would start the whole human vs. vampires war..."_

_I smiled lightly imagining it. Then i winked at him.. "very dramatic don't you think...i would like to see that war any day. Wouldn't you?"_

_By Aro's horrific expression i made a good act. "your crazy" he mumble shaking his head._

_"look Aro you can ignore me opening my big mouth...if you give me Esme back..."_

_"deal...but you have to disappear from here..i never want to see you or hear from you again.." i laughed_

_"such a change in heart Aro dear...well it seems like just yesterday you were treating me to stay here and be part of your army.."_

_"your more trouble then your worth" he whispered... then he spoke in a resign voice "she is being held by Alec and Jane in Russia...i will send word to let her free...but i am not responsible for anything that happens to her after she is release"_

_"oh yes you are Aro... You see i don't trust you-"_

_"smart girl" he said...it seems like the old Aro was back._

_I continue speaking as if he hadn't interrupted "so i want her to be escorted to the Canadian border and handed off to Carisle himself."_

_He smiled and nodded. I looked him and the eye and was surprise to see some kind of...proud emotion there...like a father whose kid had hit a home run. _

**End Of Flash Back**

Esme had been handed off to Carisle. She had been a little shaken up but when she was reunited with her mate everything seem to fixed itself. A few weeks after that little event...Edward propose.

It had been so romantic..

**Flash Back**

_"Bella, love are you OK?" I nodded "what are you thinking so hard about love?" he asked caressing my face. I tore my eyes away from the window and smiled lightly at him. "i was wondering what is going to separate us next" To say that Edward got angry was underestimating things. He kept his anger in control thought and very calmly asked why i thought that something would separate us?_

_"think about it Edward...first it was ourselves keeping us away from each other...then the Voltury...for so many years..now that we are together you can't blame me for waiting for that inevitable thing to come again."_

_He sight his anger evaporating..."I'm sorry"_

_"for what?" i asked confused now. "if i had just told you the truth from the beginning...or kept you safe like i said i would so many times before none of this would have happen"_

_"don't" _

_"don't what?" _

_"don't start blaming yourself...i can't stand it. Its..pathetic of people to just blame everything on themselves. Sometimes things aren't your fault Edward. Things happen, people choice badly. You have to stop blaming yourself..especially when it isn't your fault" _

_"i guess your right...to a point. People also need to realize when they have made a mistake...and try to make it better" i shrugged. "maybe" i had allowed. _

(In the morning)

_"Bella come down here this instant!" i rolled my eyes at Alice's little shouts. Once i would have ran down the stairs and asked what was wrong. Now i didn't want to so i ignored her. Edward had gone hunting with Jasper Carisle and Emmett and all the girl were left to do nothing. Alice would of course would use this as an opportunity to use me as Bella-Barbie. I was not a human anymore and i wasn't going to be used against my will. I knew plenty of her gift so i think i could take her in a fight. _

_"don't you dare now come here now!" i sight. Maybe i would always be less powerful next to that pixie..._

_Alice did play Bella-Barbie with me. The after affect was amazing. I wore a midnight blue dress that flowed around me. My make-up was perfect. Alice looked at me with satisfaction. "thanks Alice but...why do i have to wear this?" i asked confused. "Edward will be here to pick you up in seven seconds" she inform me. I froze and looked at her. She wasn't telling me something..._

_"Bella" i went downstairs to where Edward stood in a tux. He smiled when he saw me. I smiled back. "you and Alice are up to something..." i said in a mock stern voice. He didn't answer. He just took my hand and guided me towards a black Ferrari. He had told me that the Volvo had suffered damage the day i left...he didn't need to give me more details._

_We drove for about an hour speaking about small stories about time we had spent apart. Really i talk...he didn't speak about his life during our separation. When we stop i looked around. We were parked in the middle of no where..._

_"Don't worry we need to walk a little before being there..." i nodded. I got out the car and stood there until Edward covered my eyes and we took off running. I knew we were running in the forest but i wasn't afraid to hit a tree. I knew who would suffer in the case scenario. Suddenly we stop and Edward uncovered my eyes. I gasped._

_If i could cry i would. We were in our meadow...except there was candles everywhere...rose pedals were covering the floor or the meadow. I turned back to Edward. I gasped again. He knelt in front of me...holding a small velvet box with a ring nestle in it. _

_"Isabella Marie Swan i promise to love you for the rest of forever. Will you marry me?" I sucked a breath and use it to say the one word i needed to say. _

_"yes" _

**End Of Flash Back**

"Bella" Jasper asked a hint or worry in his voice. Alice and he looked at me with anxious expressions. "sorry just zoned out for a minute." i said shaking my head. "are you OK?" Jasper asked again. I nodded again smiling. "I'm about to marry Edward...of course I'm OK"

Alice smiled and nodded. Jasper smiled at me and at Alice. "Carisle is coming up" Alice said a second before Carisle enter the room. "this is one of the many days i am happy about your shield." Alice said shaking her head. "Do you have any idea how hard it would have been to plan this wedding in a week without showing my thought to Edward?...but thanks to your little talent no one in this family has to worry about that anymore" Alice said smiling happily.

"really Alice? you know how weird it is to not hear anyone?" Edward complained from downstairs. I smiled. Alice rolled her eyes and holding Jasper's hand went downstairs.

"i wish Charlie was here" i said my voice shaking slightly. Carisle smiled hugging me. "he is looking down at you from where he is" he said. I nodded. "here we go" he said. We walked downstairs. Edward took my breath away. Carisle placed my hand on his. I couldn't look away from his eyes,

"Are you ready?" he asked smiling at me. I nodded. Yes i was ready to marry Edward and to spend forever with him.

**This was my first FanFiction. I Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me if you did.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
